


Burning Flame

by chanishands



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kind of Soulmate AU, M/M, Mentions of Death, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Inseong, apparently, chanhee is a mess, human chanhee, i mean it is a vampire au???, i mean its rated for a reason, inseong is the only one with his head on right, it kind of hurts, kind of??, let him live he's old, like super dense, seokwoo is a hard ass, seokwoo is dense, this took me way too long im so sorry, unedited im sorry, vampire jaeyoon, vampire juho, vampire sanghyuck, vampire seokwoo, vampire taeyang, vampire youngbin, vampire youngkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanishands/pseuds/chanishands
Summary: You've ignited the never-ending flame inside of me, so please, don't go.





	Burning Flame

**Author's Note:**

> hi this took too long
> 
> it's also super unedited bc i wanted to post it bc i promised i would this week 0.0
> 
> this is super messy :')

It’s dark.

  
He can’t see anything. But he can feel everything.

  
The cold bitter draft around his bare skin, his wrists behind something scratchy and hanging onto his hanging left ankle is a freezing iron chain and there is a heavy weight around his neck. He can feel it, but he can’t see it.

  
He’s terrified. He’s shaking from not only the cold but his fear. His heart is beating fast and wildly in his chest, so fast he’s scared his heart is just going to come to a sudden halt. He can hear the scattering, hisses and rumbling laughter from around him.

  
“The smell,” He hears and he gulps thickly, his fingernails pressing into his palms in fear.

  
A few hours ago he had been wandering aimlessly, tears prickling his eyes with the clothes on his body only which he can’t feel anymore. A silky blindfold is tied around his head, and something is tied around his right thigh, almost too tightly.

  
Chanhee lets out a mewl, his body tensing as he suddenly feels a cold hand press over his thumping hand.  
A cold finger trails from his jaw to his waist before someone chuckles closely to his neck. “I want to taste him, he smells delightful.”

  
Chanhee lets a choked cry out and they laugh, cold hands brushing over his bare chest. “Sire has not given us permission to touch the human yet,”

  
With a deep breath, he shudders, the silk sopping up his tears leaves his eyes wet. He hears footsteps and a rumble of a laugh. “Sire,” He hears the two mutter.

  
“Change him,” A deeper voice says lightly, almost like he’s done this many times. Chanhee thinks he’s going to die of fear. He has no idea where he is and who the hands belong to and why they’re so cold. He hears them hiss in content and he tenses up as he feels lips latch onto his neck. A low growl makes him jump and the lips on his body leave for a few seconds. “Drink from him and I’ll kill you personally. he is worth thousands of you.” 

  
Chanhee wants to so desperately to scream, to cry and yell at them. But he can’t. He’s frozen in fear, his cries muted by his terror. He wishes he could move, to see so he could run, get away and find help.

  
The cold lips attach to his neck again and he freezes, his fingers trembling violently as he grips onto his own hands, desperate for any type of comfort.

  
His body registers the sudden searing pain as something sharp prices through the supple skin on the conjunction between is neck and shoulder. His lips part in a silent scream as he throws his head back.

  
It feels like he’s on fire.

  
The fire is spreading, deeper and deeper, through his veins all over. He feels his heart lurch in his chest, and his whole body feels like it’s alit with burning flames and then it hits his heart. The pain is so unbearable, that he all he can do is let out a silent scream and then his body falls limp, sluggishly held in the restrains. The fangs leave his body and blood pours from the two puncture wounds at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Blood pours down his neck to his shoulder and all the way down his chest.

  
His stomach churns at the overwhelming pain, and just as he thinks he’s going to die, a sudden tingling feeling shoots through his veins. But his heart counties to clench, and even though he can’t see anything, he knows if he could the world would be spinning, a deep chasm forming beneath his feet and before he knows it, he’s pulled in.

  
The pain comes to a halt and then he’s falling, deep into the chasm.

♱

  


  
He wakes with a startle. He flinches awake, eyes blown and wide. His body is all tingly, his limbs heavy and sore. He’s still vertically tied to the pole and the heavy thing around his neck is still there, along with the silk tied around his thigh. Although his blindfold is removed there’s now fabric around his mouth, forcing him to keep quiet.

  
It’s dark.

  
There are only serval candles lit around the large room, scattered in strange spots and there’s a single large chandelier with hundreds of candles in the middle of the cold room. His mouth is dry and his lips chapped and all he wants is water.

There are several figures seated around tables, boisterously laying games and others in deep conversation and Chanhee squints in his weakened state. He can see men staring straight back at him, smirks and pointing fingers towards him. He wonders for a second why they’re looking at him with such interest, then, he realises, he’s half-naked and he’s tied to a pole at the front middle of the room. That's got to attract attention.

  
“You’re awake.” A cold voice says and he flinches, tiredly moving his head in the direction of the cold voice. He’s met with a man with fair skin, dark hair and blood red lips. His squeak is muffled by the fabric around his mouth. He starts squirming in the tight hold as the man continues to stare at him before taking a step back. “I’ve forgotten how great transitioning ones smell.” He continues on and Chanhee wonders if he’s meant to know what he’s talking about. “I almost lost control for a second.” He sniffs the air and a sudden bang behind them causes the taller to stumble back. “Sire,” he mutters.

  
“Does his tag contain the correct information?” The voice is deep and he recognises it from somewhere, but he can’t point a finger to it. “Day twenty of transition, blood purity a hundred percent. Nineteen years old. Male. Virgin.”

  
He hears the same voice grunt and then there’s silence as he clears his throat.

  
“Today,” he starts and Chanhee has an epiphany. “We have a transitioning,” He’s in a dark place, no sunlight in sight. He’s half nude, tied up and something — someone — bit him. Bit.

  
Collective cheers sound out and Chanhee wants to cry.

  
Vampires?

  
God, he’s only heard about them in stupid folklore stories. They’re not real.

  
Right?

  
He doesn’t know. Serval men are suddenly in front of the platform he’s on, sniffing the air and eyeing the tag around his neck.

  
“It is his twentieth day of transition, his blood purity is a hundred percent. Nineteen. Male. Virgin. I’ll start at a hundred thousand. No less.”

  
He’s being sold.

  
He looks around in a hurry, eyes clothing from place to place as more people gather in towards him. How did they know his age? Blood purity? What even if that? And that he’s a virgin? He shivers and squeezes his thighs closer together.

  
“A hundred and one!”

Chanhee starts to breath heavier.

  
Oh, what the fuck, he’s being sold.

  
“One hundred and fifty !”

“Two hundred!”

They go on and on and Chanhee counts up to seven hundred thousand. And then man catches his eyes, face stoic and not lustful nor desperate like all the others. He looks almost unbothered, calm. He’s wearing a neat suit, hair styled nicely and as much as he shouldn’t be thinking about this at the moment, he’s handsome. Painfully so.

  
Chanhee watches him raise his hand.

  
_What’s going on?_

  
“One million.”

_ One million? _

They don’t get any more bids, instead, a roar of distaste fills the air and serval angry people run to the tallest man in the room. He merely raises a hand and they skid to a halt and Chanhee sees a smirk form on his lips.

Who is he?

  
“Sold! Sire! Congratulations!”

  
Chanhee's eyes widen in shock. Not only because he’s being sold, but he’s being sold for one million dollars and what does ‘Sire’ even mean? He hears a satisfied grunt from behind him and with wavering eyes, he can see a young looking man with white hair humming in content as he locks eyes with him. “You did us good,” he comments, looking him up and down with a deep breath. “It’s such a shame. So young and beautiful.”

He flinches back involuntarily when he stalks forward, a thin hand reaching out and pulling the temporary gag away from his mouth. He doesn’t even move back when a finger tugs on his lower lip because he’s frozen in fear.

  
Chanhee's head is spinning with endless scenarios that all ultimately end with his death. Through his fear, his lips part with a shudder before he speaks shakily. “Where,” It's the only word he can get out before he whimpers when the man smiles slyly. His lips pull up and Chanhee's throat constricts at the sight of pointy canine teeth.

  
Before the man can do anything, the tall man with the wicked smirk is standing between them, an arm shielding Chanhee's body from the white-haired man and the others behind him. “I believe I own him now,” His voice is deep and velvety, smooth and soothing and is Chanhee was standing his knees would’ve wobbled at the sound. “I did buy him, did I not, Juho?” The white-haired man twitches and Chanhee can see his fangs retreating.

  
Juho casts his sight down. “I see you finally took up my offer, Sire.”

  
“You carried on about this place.” The tallest comments with a revolting look around the underground lair. “I don’t see the fuss. Although, I must say you have quite… the taste for humans. I wonder how you find some of them.”

  
Juho’s lips curl upwards. “That’s confidential information, _Sire_.” He spits out the last word and the unnamed man who brought him chuckles. “Don’t forget it, Juho.” He chuckles briefly before averting his gaze to Chanhee's glassy eyes.

  
He doesn’t say anything for some time and Chanhee just stares back, so desperately wishing he could wake up form this goddamned nightmare he’s living in. “He’s a pretty one,” Juho says with a sigh. “It’s a shame.”

“Yeah,” the other replies with a cold laugh. “It would be.” Juho’s brows raise and Chanhee then looks directly into the tall mans deep brown eyes and he whispers softly, “Help.” He’s shoved back into darkness but not before large hands grip on his bare arms.

  
♱

Chanhee awakes swiftly, his body jerking up as he gasps for air.

  
“What the hell was that?” He mutters to himself, a hand rubbing at his temple. “Definitely not a dream,” Comes a rough yet smooth voice and Chanhee jumps, squeaking as he fists at the covers when he makes eye contact with a tall man leaning in the doorframe of somewhere unfamiliar.

It’s dark, still and the room looks like it could belong in a museum with dainty furniture, coloured gold and deep reds decorating the textiles around the room. The curtains framing the large wooden bay windows are flowing over the old looking wallpaper down to the tiled ground. Chanhee looks down at the bed he’s placed in and gapes. Long drapes of silk fall from all four pillars around the grand looking bed. His skin feels soft in the silky sheets and nervously, he lifts the covers to see himself clothed in a large shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. His gaze shoots back over to the man in the regal-looking doorway.

  
“Thirsty?” The man mumbles, pointing a long finger to Chanhee’s right. It’s then that he realises that his throat is extremely dry and he hesitantly looks away from the man to see a ceramic water pitcher sitting next to a glass. Chanhee shuffles up, looking back to the man, a worried that he suddenly come over and do something. He stares at him for quite some time before the man sighs and starts sauntering over. Chanhee squeaks, tugging on the covers and flinching away as he picks up the water pitcher and the glass.

  
He hands him the glass now full of water and Chanhee takes it hesitantly with shaky hands. “Slowly,” the man mutters. “It’s been a while since you’ve had anything,”

  
He does as he’s told and after he’s finished a whole glass, his lips part and he moves his eyes to the blankets covering him. “What’s going on?” He manages to say and the man's lips pull into a sly smirk before he chuckles. “You haven’t got a single clue? I would’ve thought it would’ve clicked in your head the second you were bitten.” With the reminder what happened, he’s suddenly aware that his shoulder and chest is cracked with dried blood.

Chanhee groans at the realisation and pulls on the large black button up to see the gross dried liquid caked down his body. He looks at the man who wets his lips with his tongue and Chanhee gulps when he sees fangs sprouting from his gums.

The man turns abruptly and raises his hands, one over his mouth and the other as if he’s signalling for Chanhee to cover it back up. He does and he turns back, deep brown eyes digging deep into his own honey eyes.

  
“You know.” He says and Chanhee gulps and then nods meekly. “I’d be stupid if I didn’t.” He whispers back. “Good.” The man replies. “Then you know what would’ve happened if any other vampire got their hands on you?” Chanhee gulps. He was sure that he was going to be treated as some juice box, but this unbelievably handsome vampire has barely touched him. “They were going to drain you slowly, torture you until you ran out of blood.” Chanhee shuffles away, suddenly scared of the tall vampire.

“Hey, if I were going to, you wouldn’t be awake right now.” The vampire seems offended and Chanhee, still hesitant keeps his distance.

  
“I’m a vampire,” He deadpans with a stoic look. “I’ve been alive for centuries. I’ve volunteered in the wars as a blood type scanner, worked blood splatter criminal forensics, at blood banks and at hospitals. I’m a connoisseur in blood,” the vampire says. “And I've never come across blood like yours in my time.”

  
Chanhee averts his eyes from the vampire who’s looking at him so intriguingly. “Is it bad?” He whispers worriedly and the vampire chuckles. “See this,” his lips part to reveal a pair of razor-sharp fangs protruding from his gums. Chanhee leans away from him.

“I’m barely holding myself back.” He leans a little further away and gulps visibly, trying to retract his fangs. “Living for centuries has its perks.” Chanhee nods weakly, a small grimace on his face. “Why…” he says softly. “Why’d he bite me?”

  
The vampires face turns serious and Chanhee's gut swirls nervously in response. “They changed you. Injected his venom into your bloodstream… you have six months.” He informs seriously and his face holds some type of unreadable emotion. "Until the transition completes and then you’ll be a vampire.”  
Chanhee feels like he’s going to vomit, but he has nothing to throw up. His head spins and he leans to the side, catching himself on his palm. “But… I don’t… no,” The vampire sighs. “I saved you,” the vampire says. “Transitioning vampire blood is a delicacy in the underground covens.”

  
“I’d rather them kill me!” Chanhee shouts at the vampire. “I don’t want to be alive for eternity! I didn’t ask for this—“

  
“Neither did I.” The vampire hisses, eyes wider and he inches closer to the bed. Chanhee squeaks, moving back. “You think I asked hundreds of years ago for them to stop, and think about what I wanted? Then go die. What makes you think I’d care? Because I brought you? I was saving you from a whole year of torture and this is how you’re going to thank me? Yelling at me? I’m still a vampire and you’re a human. Watch your mouth.”

  
“I’m not scared of you,” Chanhee counters strongly. He’s not lying, somehow in the past few seconds he’s gained his courage back and he doesn’t give a shit if he would end up being his meal. “Wrong move, human.” The vampire growls.

  
“Don't act like you don’t know my name.” Chanhee spits out. “You know everything about me, including that I'm a virgin, so don’t give me _human_ , _vampire_.”

  
“Seokwoo,” the vampire grits out. “My name is Seokwoo.”

  
“Good,” Chanhee says. “We’ve made progress. Now you got a shower in this place? You seemed to miss this when you cleaned me up,” he pulls his shirt down to reveal his collar bone and Seokwoo lurches in his spot. The vampire reaches a hand to his face and blocks his nose. With a single point to the door across the room, Chanhee leaps out bed and saunters away (although he almost trips over his feet at least three times).

  
“And my blood,” Chanhee grits out through a fake smile. “I was abandoned by my birth parents.”

  
Chanhee slides down the bathroom door, his face contorted in a look of pure shock. “I’m insane…” he mutters. “I yelled at a vampire…” His bare thighs touch the cold tiles and he flinches, shaking himself out of his daze. “Right,” he mumbles lowly, eyeing the large shower in the corner of the room.

  
After washing his body in the expensive-looking shower, he’s stands in front of the mirror, looking at the bite mark adorning him. His fingers run over it and it sends shivers down his spine. He’s made up his mind the moment Seokwoo told him what will happen and he’s not up for living forever.

  
Before the year is over and before he becomes a vampire, he’d die. He can’t be a vampire. He doesn’t want to live forever.

  
Now, all he has to do is complete his bucket list before it’s too late.

♱

1\. Get drunk

2\. Cliff diving

3\. Skinny dip

4\. Get a boyfriend

5\. Fancy dinner date

6\. Kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel

7\. Stargaze

8\. Lose v-card

Chanhee looks expectingly up at Seokwoo who has the list in his hands. “You’ve never gone clubbing? Gotten drunk? Aren’t teenagers these days meant to be wild?” Chanhee just shrugs. “All my carers were strict. Besides, there are some teenagers with their heads on right.”

“Cliff diving?” He then questions with a small scoff and Chanhee folds his arms over his chest, huffing. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”“Cliff diving,” Seokwoo repeats slowly. “Down into wild waters? You aren’t immortal yet, you know.” Chanhee just ignores him. Seokwoo snorts at the next thing marked on the human’s bucket list. “Skinny dipping?” He rolls his eyes. “Stupid,” he mumbles and Chanhee turns bright red. Seokwoo starts to list the things on Chanhee's list with a judging look. “Get a boyfriend, good luck—“

“Hey!”

  
“Fancy dinner date? How are you going to pay for that?” Chanhee looks down at his feet and the vampire scoffs. “You have no money. Really you can’t many of these things without money.” “I know that,” Chanhee murmurs and out of the corner of his eye he can see the vampire edge closer. “I’ll make a deal with you,” He says lowly and it sends shivers down Chanhee’s spine. “I’ll be the one you do everything with,” Chanhee looks up to be met with a smirking Seokwoo and he swallows hard when he sees his sharp fangs protruding from his gums, the razor-sharp tips pressing into his bottom lip. “And you let me drink from you as I please.”

  
Chanhee frowns, slightly intimated by the vampire. “Why should I let you,” he says and Seokwoo reaches out a hand and Chanhee tenses when it lands on his neck, his long fingers circling the bite wound on his neck. “Imagine it,” He smirks. “A little pretty transitioning human, you’d be the perfect prey for any vampire out there.” Chanhee shivers the depth of the vampire's voice and he gulps, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “I’m centuries old,” He murmurs lowly and Chanhee's mind fogs over, he doesn’t know what to do when the vampire starts circling around him. “Every single vampire knows who I am.”  
Chanhee shudders when the vampire presses a little harder on his neck. He opens his closed eyes to see the vampire’s fangs gone. “I am the Sire,” Seokwoo states confidently. His fingers leave the bite mark and Chanhee visibly relaxes. Chanhee still doesn’t know what he means by ‘Sire’.

“Why,” Chanhee begins shakily, gulping thickly. The tingling sensation from his bite mark has returned and he swallows a small mewl in his throat. “Should I? And what do you mean, ‘Sire’?”

Seokwoo grins slyly. “I have power,” he says and Chanhee remembers how he stopped at least a hundred vampires with a single hand movement. “Over every single vampire here. I’m what humans would call a king.” Seokwoo looks up and down his body and Chanhee takes a single step back. “A leader?” Chanhee whispers and Seokwoo chuckles, breathing in deep. 

“Will it hurt?” Chanhee finds himself asking. He mentally screams. How stupid can he be to actually even think about going along with Seokwoo's offer?

“The first time you were bitten,” Seokwoo says. “How did that feel?”

Chanhee swallows. He doesn’t want to think about that type of pain. “Like I was on fire,” He answers softly and Seokwoo hums.

  
“I can make you feel pleasure that you’ll feel nowhere else,” Chanhee swallows thickly and clenches his fists. This bloody man is doing things to him with just his voice and those gorgeous smirks.

“It can hurt.” He adds. “But you mustn’t forget how old I am.” Seokwoo whispers, hinting at the number of times he’s drank from humans. Chanhee just swallows and he thinks he’s insane when he thinks about accepting the deal.

Call him crazy, but Chanhee wouldn’t mind checking things off his list with Seokwoo.

  
(Even if he does have a few… questioning things on his bucket list.)

  
“So?” The vampire waits for a good thirty seconds before Chanhee licks his lips and looks up at him, straight in the eyes and Seokwoo doesn’t see any hesitation from him.

“Deal.”

  
♱

Chanhee grabs his list from the dressing table and sighs.

He thinks he should be more upset about all this ordeal, really, he’s going to die within a year, for god's sake, but he can’t find it in him to feel sorrowful. He’s just angry. He's furious with the vampires that turned him and ruined his life.

He had his life planned out. He’d go to university after he graduated high school (which was just mere months ago), get his psychology degree and become the coolest child therapist because he’d have cats in his office. He sighs and throws the piece of paper back down before walking over to his door.

  
Just recently he could walk on his two feet without stumbling after a couple steps and as soon as Seokwoo found out he was dragged out the shops because Seokwoo says he’s not willing to share his clothes for a couple of reasons.

One, he’s massive and Chanhee feels swamped in the vampire's button-ups he’d been wearing for the past four days, and, two, Chanhee had caught the vampire throwing the shirts he’d worn out with him clasping a hand over his mouth.

  
It’s fair, Chanhee thinks. He’s not used to his scent apparently and Seokwoo doesn’t like taking risks, supposedly. Whatever he means by that, Chanhee's not quite sure.

  
Seokwoo stayed behind him the whole time and just blankly looked at him and shrugged when he’d ask about a shirt. Chanhee got fed up with the vampire quickly and stopped talking to him. The only time Seokwoo had shown interest was when he came out of the change rooms after trying on a rather tight pair of pants.

  
Chanhee flinches when his door to his newly claimed bedroom is slammed open. Surprisingly, Seokwoo hadn’t put up much of a fight when Chanhee demanded the room to be his own bedroom.

Chanhee’s breath hitches when the vampire walks in. His dark hair is styled nicely, a little on the rugged side and his dressed head to toe in black whereas Chanhee has put himself in a thin pale blue shirt that covers the faded bite mark on his neck nicely. Seokwoo's painfully handsome and Chanhee thinks it’s a little unfair that he looks good in anything.

“Well,” Seokwoo grumbles. “I’ve already told Inseong of our departure from the manor.”Chanhee snorts. “Fucking manor,” He whispers under his breath. “I’m sure all of your vampire butlers will take care of the manor well.” The human laughs softly and ignores the vampire hissing that he only has six attendants. “Hell, who knows the last time you willingly went out.” Seokwoo had tried to make one of his attendants go with Chanhee to the shops instead of himself, but he needed up dragging himself out the door when he saw Jaeyoon’s pupils dilate as he sniffed the air.

“When I went to the coven.” Seokwoo reminds. “When I saved you.”“Yeah, but how long did you stay here until you decided to go there?” Chanhee shoots and Seokwoo frowns. “You’re making seem like I don’t have a life.”

“Well,” Chanhee brushes out his shirt before he heads for the door. “You tell me, Sire,” he teases and he feels pride swell in him when the corners of Seokwoo's lips curl in distaste.

  
“I’m sure an oldie like you will enjoy the club. Can vampires get drunk? Maybe you should let loose, you hard ass.”

Seokwoo’s nostrils flare and he sighs heavily. “I cannot get drunk on alcohol but I can feel the buzz. It tastes disgusting, anyway. I’d rather have a taste of you,” Seokwoo presses his lips together at the thought. Even a small taste of the human and he thinks he’d be intoxicated.“Yeah,” Chanhee pushes himself out the door. “If I decide your company was nice, I might let you have a taste.” He says and surprisingly, he’s not terrified of the thought of Seokwoo biting through his skin. They start walking through the manor and Chanhee still looks around in wonder. It looks like it could be a palace in here, with the tall windows with intricately decorated boarding covered in cream coloured curtains, blocking out the nights cold and the mornings light, and the single large chandelier hung in the middle of the open room, lighting the room up.

  
The vampires downstairs perk up at his scent and Seokwoo lets out a small grunt and grabs the humans wrist in his large hand as they walk down the elegant staircase.

  
“How insolent of you,” the vampire scoffs and Chanhee chortles at his choice of words. “We have an agreement. I’m sure you wouldn’t like to see me when I’m starved? I could drain you in one go.” Chanhee turns back to the vampire and gives him a blank look. “It’s been days,” Chanhee says and Seokwoo raises his eyebrows. “I’m starting to think you’re all bark, no bite.”

  
“How did I end up with such brazen human?” Seokwoo questions to himself and Chanhee narrows his eyes. “You’re not much better, Mister Vampire.”

“You know if you didn’t smell the way you do I probably would’ve already thrown you away to transition all by yourself.” Chanhee turns when Seokwoo pulls open the front doors and puts on his best fake smile. “You’re so lovely.”

  
“Just get in the car,” Seokwoo grumbles.

  
He doesn’t know if the human with the intoxicating blood is worth this much hassle.

♱

Chanhee really has no clue what he’s doing.

One second he was at the bar, drinking whatever monstrosity the bartender had made with Seokwoo keeping his distance with a clenched jaw and the next he was on the dance floor with the vampire.

  
Seokwoo curls his lips up in distaste while Chanhee pulls on his arm, whining for him to dance with him. The vampire tugs his arm back and the small human comes with him, his head resting on his chest for a few seconds until Seokwoo steps back with a gulp.  
“Dance with me,” the human drawls lazily and Seokwoo takes another step back, away from the human's warmth. “Chanhee,” he grits out and the human gives him a cheeky smile. “You know, I’m really mad,” the human pouts and steps closer to the vampire. Seokwoo goes to step back but the human throws himself forward, arms wrapping around his middle and the vampire's breath hitches.

  
He thinks he might just go insane.

He doesn’t care that he’s surrounded by humans. He’s never been agitated by the presence of humans for a good few centuries. But Kang Chanhee, the human hugging him is causing him all sorts of problems. Chanhee's warm and Seokwoo shudders a little. He’s used to the empty chill that came with being a vampire, not the sudden warmth emitting from the human that was clinging to him.

He can feel his fangs starting to poke through his gums and he hisses, turning his head away from the human and slapping a hand over his mouth. He’s now oversensitive and he can hear every little sound clearly. He can hear the thumping of Chanhee's steady heartbeat, the beats in the song and the sloppy kiss across the dance floor.

Seokwoo runs. He grabs the human by the shoulder and pulls on him, dragging him out of the building. Chanhee squawks in shock but he runs along with him and when they’re outside Seokwoo takes three large steps away from the human.

  
“Stop,” The vampire hisses when Chanhee walks towards him. He complies and looks at him with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. “Don’t move.” His tone is almost pleading and Chanhee cocks his head to the side.

It takes him a while to get himself back under control, to shove away his desire but he still has struggle in retracting his fangs and looking back at the human with the intoxicating smelling blood doesn’t help him one bit.

Chanhee just gazes up at him expectingly and Seokwoo removes the hand from his mouth and parts his lips and Chanhee giggles a little at the sight of his fangs. “Do I smell good?” His speech is a little slurred and Seokwoo clenches his jaw.

“Very,” The vampire confirms and Chanhee chuckles lightly. “I thought you had good control? I thought you are a connoisseur.” The human presses.

The night air blows and the human shivers. His shirt isn’t shielding him against much and Summer hasn’t kicked in yet. Seokwoo holds his breath for a little and narrows his dark eyes at the sly human. “And I said I’ve never come across blood like yours in my time?”

  
Chanhee scoffs and folds his arms over his chest. “Sometimes I think you’re just trying to manipulate me.” He spits and the vampire raises his brows before scoffing. “You think I’d swoop so low? For what? I think you forget,” Seokwoo inches closer and this time he doesn’t even try to hide his fangs. “That I am a vampire.” Chanhee's glad the street is empty, especially when the vampire begins to stalk forward, towards him.

  
“I can drain you of all your blood right here and now if I wanted to, so maybe you should shut your mouth.”

“Oh, bite me.” Chanhee stiffens. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say to a vampire in an argument. His drunk self is even more impulsive than his sober self.

Seokwoo's mouth morphs into a smile. One where is fangs dig into his bottom lip and Chanhee gulps, suddenly slightly sober.

“I can,” Seokwoo is by his side, a large hand placed on his lower back. “Just tell me,” The vampire goes on, leaning closer. “To do it.”

Chanhee takes a step back, his brows knitted together tightly. “Don’t touch me,” he hisses.

Seokwoo scoffs and leans away. His fangs slowly disappear and he snatches Chanhee's wrist with his large hand and begins to pull him away.  
Chanhee doesn’t fight this time.

“You’re mad at me.” The vampire muses when they’re back at the manor. Chanhee is dressed in his pyjamas and Seokwoo still looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine. Chanhee averts his eyes from the vampire and slides into his bed and Seokwoo huffs before he slams the human's door shut.

Seokwoo doesn’t understand why he hasn’t thrown him away, yet.

  
1\. Get drunk x

♱

  
One thing Chanhee had learnt about the vampire was that he’s incredibly talented at avoiding him.

Chanhee hadn’t seen Seokwoo a whole week, so he was more than shocked when the vampire was waiting out the front of his room, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose and his fancy car keys in his hand.

  
Chanhee shrieks and stumbles backwards, almost landing flat on his ass but Seokwoo reaches a hand out and grips onto his arm, steadying him.  
Inseong appears from behind him with a rather guilty look plastered over his features and Seokwoo's face turns hard at the sight of his butler cowering behind the human. “Nice to know where you’ve been for the past week, Inseong.” He says and the younger vampire blinks and gulps before giving an awkward and slightly pleading smile to the tallest. “I didn’t think you’d have the abilities,” Seokwoo breathes in and removes his hand from the human's body. “To put up with him.” He points a finger to the scowling human.

Inseong grimaces and bows. “Forgive me, Sire, but Young Master Chanhee seemed rather lonely…” Chanhee screws his nose up at the way Inseong addresses him and Seokwoo sighs, leaning against the doorframe.

“I have also been alive for a few centuries myself,” Seokwoo grumbles and holds out his empty hand to Chanhee. The human stares at him strangely, confused to why he’s holding his hand out. Gingerly, he places his slim fingers on the vampire's palm and he sighs shaking his head.

“The list,” The vampire murmurs and Chanhee cheeks sprinkle with pink. He scurries away, patting his hot cheeks on the way and he hopes Seokwoo doesn’t see, but he hears the vampire let out a breathy laugh and his cheeks grow even warmer. He should’ve known that he wanted the list. The vampire does avoid contact with him after all.

He throws the piece of paper on the vampires open hand and crosses his arms, turning his face from the tallest vampire. Inseong gives him a slightly concerned look and he ignores it, waiting for the tallest’s reaction.

  
“Right,” Seokwoo sighs. “I almost forget you want to willingly throw yourself off a cliff.”

“I’ve always wanted to live on the edge,” Chanhee retaliates, turning back to face the vampire. “I see that’s working out for you,” Seokwoo gestures to himself and Inseong and Chanhee shrugs his shoulders.

Living in a mansion with vampires really wasn’t as bad as what he thought it’d be. He thought it’d be more like the lair where he’d woken up the first time after living his normal boring human life. It’s not terrible, he actually has a lot more freedom to do what he wants than he had when he lived with his numerous foster families. He thought he’d be more on edge, and never in a million years would he have thought he’d argue with a vampire.

  
Chanhee knows Seokwoo is dangerous.

He does things to him that no one has done before. His body tingles when he whispers in that hushed tone and he has to fight his body to not move closer to the vampire when he sees the sharp tips of his fangs poking out from his mouth. Seokwoo's dangerous in the sense that he could end his life at any time he feels like it, but Chanhee doesn’t care one bit about that. Seokwoo is dangerous only because he makes Chanhee feel things he’s never felt before and Chanhee wants to unlock all of the feelings he’s never felt with him. Seokwoo's dangerously good at making him feel things and he wants to feel everything. He wants to know what it’s like to live, the feelings in the cliche romance stories, the butterflies, the fuzzy feeling; he wants it all.

  
♱

They don’t talk much in the car.

Chanhee had tried to ask why he had avoided him all week, but it turns out Seokwoo isn’t only good at avoiding him physically, but he’s a master at avoiding his questions too. Chanhee thinks living for a long while does have its perks.

“I think you’re insane,” The vampire admits as he parks the car by the sidewalk. Chanhee shrugs and unbuckles his seatbelt. He’s a little jittery, but he is about to jump off a cliff so he lets it go on the nerves.

Seokwoo shakes his head disapprovingly at the human. “I mean, if you don’t come back up, it’s not my fault. I don’t take any responsibility for your actions.” “Oh stop it.” Chanhee reaches up and pulls the sunglasses of the vampire's face who flinches backwards. The human's fingers are warm against his cooler skin and he clenches his teeth when his fingers move away from his face. The warmth stays on his skin for a few moments after and Seokwoo briefly wonders if Chanhee was this warm a few days ago when he had cringed onto him. “You’re such a pessimist.” His scowl is more visible now and Chanhee rolls his eyes.

“Well,” Seokwoo scoffs. “I’ve only lived for centuries. I’ve seen the wars, Chanhee.” He deadpans and Chanhee rolls his eyes. “We’re only going to jump off a cliff together, Seokwoo, get it tog—“

  
“Wait! I never agreed to this!” The vampire rushes out and Chanhee gives him his best stink eye. “You agreed to it the moment you asked to suck my blood in exchange for your company,” He reminds as he opens the door and jumps out from the car.

“Hurry up,” Chanhee drawls as he lifts up his arms to stretch out his body. “I'm coming,” Seokwoo hisses, slamming his car door shut as he grumbles over to where Chanhee is.

  
“Have you jumped off a cliff before?” Chanhee questions when they’re closer to the edge. The sun beats down and the human squints, struggling to see with the bright light and Seokwoo chuckles slightly. Apparently, vampires don’t sparkle in the sun and turn into nothingness. Vampires are merely creatures of the night, that’s when they’re most active. Well, that’s what Inseong said. The calmer and significantly nicer vampire had told him a lot this past week.

“Maybe twice.” The vampire replies and Chanhee looks up at Seokwoo with a frown. “It’s a long story,” Seokwoo murmurs with a grimace.

“Well,” Seokwoo points to the drop off. “Are you going to jump?”

Chanhee saunters forwards and breathes in heavily and after a few seconds of him staring down at the ocean at least twelve meters down, he turns back and walks over to Seokwoo. “You’re coming with me,” Chanhee demands and grips onto the vampire's wrist tightly, his frown slowly disappearing.

  
Seokwoo doesn’t shake his hand off of his body and Chanhee sends him a tiny smile.

  
“Count, would you,” Chanhee says and Seokwoo rolls his eyes but he complies with the human request.

  
“One,”

Honestly, Chanhee doesn’t know why he wants to jump off a cliff. It had come to him abruptly while he was writing his bucket list and he went for it. He wanted to feel the spikes of adrenaline people had talked about, the feeling of being invincible.

  
“Two,”

  
He also feels a little strange. His legs feel weak, and he’s not sure if it's his nerves (he is about to jump off a cliff), if it’s just the effects he gets around Seokwoo or if something is actually wrong.

  
“Three,”

Too bad if there is something wrong with him. He runs with Seokwoo and suddenly he’s mid-air, the Summer’s warm air cradling his weightless body as he falls. His stomach knots in adrenaline and something else Chanhee can’t pinpoint.

He lets out a scream just before he hits the water. This time it’s the feeling, the burning feeling in his veins and he recognises it from the same pain he’d gotten after he’d been bitten.

  
It stings when he hits the water. It feels as if thousands of needles pricked into his skin and it burns all over. His heart clenches in his chest and he falls deeper into the blue abyss.

So, this is drowning.

His lungs fill with water, flooded, and his head turns foggy. He can see the pinpricks of light from the surface where he desperately wants to be, needs to be.

It’s strange how his limbs can feel so cold and sluggish, yet his chest is on fire, burning.

  
Everything hurts and the surface seems so far away, so impossible to get to.

The pain in his body leaves him stunned and he begins to sink lower and lower. His vision is tunnelling.

  
He can faintly feel a current moving towards him and in his blurred vision, he can see something large, larger than him moving towards him.

  
Hands close around his waist and his vision then tunnels into darkness. It hurts, he’s on fire in the water and his lungs are heavy with water.

  
Pressure is then relived around his body and then something presses against his chest, strong and warmer than the cold water. A few pushes on his chest and then there’s the foreign feeling of lips slotting over his own.

  
Light. Air.

Chanhee splutters and Seokwoo lifts his head, helping the flow of water from his lungs escape through his mouth. His body is convulsing and he still feels like he’s alight with a raging fire and he cries out.

  
“Breathe,” he vampire hisses. “Just breathe, you’re alright.”

The vampire brushes wet hair out of his eyes and gently props the human up on his lap. “Breathe,” he reminds.

  
Chanhee breathes.

  
2\. Cliff diving x

♱

  
Seokwoo growls, brushing a hand through his damp hair. He should’ve realised before in the car when his fingers were warmer than he remembered him to be.

There are waves in the transiting process and Seokwoo had thought a few days ago when he was avoiding him, that he was due for the first wave after his transitioning bite.  
The human is trembling in his lap, water pouring out from his lips as he coughs and Seokwoo hisses in frustration. He’s losing conscious once again and Seokwoo grabs his chin and stares into his eyes. “Stay awake.” He orders and Chanhee whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as he grimaces. “I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake. I need you to hold on,” Transitions are terrible. Seokwoo still remembers his own and he feels remorse for the human struggling in his lap. The feeling of fire running through his veins was his veins dying, withering slowly from the venom in his body. His heart, in excruciating pain, pumped the venom throughout his whole body and it burned, fiery and angry through his whole body.

  
Chanhee's covered in sand and salt water, but Seokwoo doesn’t care that it’d ruin the seats in his car. The human is still holding onto his conscious and Seokwoo is surprised by that. He’s gripping hard at the leather seats, his fingernails creating starches in the leather and his chest rises heavily in a rapid manner as he tries to breathe through the pain. “Almost back,” Seokwoo tells him though he’s sure it’s going through one ear and out the other. He’s in too much pain to process much.

  
Seokwoo is having trouble himself. His scent is stronger and he’s fighting to keep his fangs away. His hands grip harder at the steering wheel and he tries his best to ignore the human but he’s hissing loudly, crying out in pain and causing a small ruckus in the seat next to him, so its basically impossible to pretend he’s not there.

He growls and unrolls his window to try to get some fresh air free of Chanhee’s suffocating scent.

♱

Inseong wanders down the hall with fresh towels in his hands with two other attendants and Seokwoo springs up from the crimson velvet ottoman. When he’d come home yesterday after the cliff diving fiasco with Chanhee crying in pain Inseong had immediately taken the human and taken him up to his room and Seokwoo hasn’t had the guts to go and see how’s he doing so he’s been pestering his butler every time he sees him.

“How is he today? Has it calmed yet?” Inseong gives in a rather fake looking smile and Seokwoo scowls at that but lets it pass. “Sire,” He says in a mockingly sweet tone. “If you are so worried about the boy, go see him yourself.”

Seokwoo huffs and crosses his arms. “I cannot,” He says and honestly, he’s not entirely why he can’t bring himself to see him and help him. Maybe it’s because he’s afraid that he will lose control, or maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to see him in that much pain.

“He’s doing better,” Inseong says before he walks away and Seokwoo’s jaw clenches. He turns on his heels, a determined look on his face and saunters off in the position direction of Chanhee's room.

  
♱

  
Chanhee wakes up to Inseong sitting on the edge of his bed, a glum look on his face and fiddling with his fingers. He looks over and glances at Chanhee and his face contorts into a look of shock. “Oh, Master Chanhee! You’ve awoken!” He exclaims loudly and Chanhee groans. His body feels light and there’s small buzzing feeling travelling through his body.

  
“Please don’t call me that,” he whines, voice a little raspy from all his crying. “It makes me feel really old.” Inseong juts out his bottom lip with a small grimace. “Then what do I call you? I am supposed to speak formally with you. You are Sire’s guest.”

“I don’t know?” Chanhee tries to sit up and Inseong helps him and puff up the pillows behind him. “Maybe just call me by my name? That’d be nice.”

Inseong doesn’t say much after that. He helps Chanhee to get a drink of water and helps him walk up to the bath.

  
“Where is Seokwoo?” Chanhee asks after he’s finished in the bath, bundled up in a fluffy robe. He lets Inseong grab hold of his forearm to lead him back to his comfortable bed. Inseong laughs a little bit before clearing his throat. “Sire hasn’t left his study in two days.” He informs and Chanhee raises his eyebrows. “What can he possibly be doing that he hasn’t come out in days?” Inseong shrugs his shoulders and Chanhee huffs. “Has he even eaten? He can’t starve himself!”

Inseong snorts and turns away from the human to calm himself. “I’m sure he hasn’t starved himself. I’ve seen Taeyang popping in and out with pouches for him.”  
“Taeyangie? The really quiet one?” There had been a number of vampires in his room for the past couple days and even in his fogginess, he remembers them. Maybe it’s from the transition, but his memory has improved greatly over the past few days. He even remembers another vampire, namely Youngkyun pushing one of the vampires with less control out of his room within the first ten minutes of him being home.

Taeyang was nice. He pressed wet towels on his burning body and stroked his hair from his eyes when he’d wither in pain. He hadn’t said a word, but Chanhee liked that.

Inseong nods and Chanhee sighs. “Maybe I should visit him? He might be lonely…” Inseong gives him a strange look and Chanhee leans away. “What?” He whispers softly.

  
“Sire has been alone for centuries. I do not think he has it in him to be lonely anymore.” Chanhee frowns. “Maybe that’s why he needs someone, then.” Inseong just shrugs. “Just get some sleep. You’ve had a few rough days.”

  
Chanhee sleeps that night with the picture of a lonely Seokwoo in his mind.

  
“Gosh,” Youngkyun scoffs at him. “If you’re so hung over him, so see him!” He exclaims. “You’ve been moping all morning!”

Chanhee doesn’t have any trouble walking, but he does have trouble trying to navigate where Seokwoo is in this bloody mansion. He’s still in his comfy pyjamas and these stupid unicorn slippers he found at the shops that Seokwoo chuckled at and he wonders if he should go back to change, but he doesn’t. Seokwoo probably won’t care.

He ends up bumping into Youngbin, a nice and smiley vampire and asks where to find Seokwoo. The vampire takes him there with no questions asked and a pleasant smile on his face. Whoever said vampires were scary definitely never met Youngbin, that’s for sure.

He knocks at the oak door and waits for Seokwoo to answer. He hears him hum and he opens the door softly, cringing at the squeaky hinges. “Oh,” Seokwoo says when Chanhee poked his head into the room. It’s a rather large room, the walls are lined with full bookshelves and there’s with two lounges in the middle of the room with a coffee table between them and there’s a large desk in front of a bay window. Seokwoo is sitting at the desk, his face stoic as usual, but his eyes are shining in the golden afternoon sunlight with an unreadable emotion.

  
“You’re awake.” He nods and steps in, shutting the door behind him. “Yeah,” Chanhee shuffles in and Seokwoo catches sight of his unicorn slippers and the corners of his lips curl upwards. Chanhee sits on the lounge and Seokwoo stands, wandering over to sit in front of him.  
“I uh,” He swallows and makes eye contact with the vampire. Seokwoo has a small smile on his lips and Chanhee can’t tell if it’s genuine or if he’s mocking him. “Did you save me? From drowning, I mean…” Seokwoo looks away and breathes deeply. “So you did.” He nods.

“You kissed me,” Chanhee mutters and Seokwoo whips his head around to glare at the human. “I did not.” He defends with a deep frown. “Your lips were on mine at one point, I’m sure of it.”

“You weren’t breathing?” Seokwoo scoffs and he looks rather exasperated. Chanhee just frowns. “Well, I’m sorry that’s not how I imagined my first kiss to go.” He huffs and crosses his arms and the vampire leans back into the lounge.

“I can fix that.” Seokwoo counters quickly and Chanhee looks at him with a small frown. “Huh? What?” Seokwoo stands and Chanhee freezes when he sits beside him. “I can fix that,” he repeats slowly and Chanhee gulps as he squeezes his thighs together. “Just if you say yes, I can kiss you. Right here, right now.”

Chanhee looks at Seokwoo's lips. Pink and plush and he shivers at the thought of his fangs hiding behind them. But he averts his vision, pulls away and Seokwoo chuckles before pulling away himself. “So,” The vampire muses. “I thought we could cross off another one now.” Chanhee looks up at the vampire and cocks his head to the side. “You want to go out?” Chanhee hesitates but then nods.

“You should get dressed, then. I’m not sure you’d want to be seen in those slippers,” Chanhee's cheeks flush and Seokwoo chuckles when he runs away, only to run in again and ask for directions back. Seokwoo rolls his eyes and walks with the flushing human to his bedroom.

“Casual,” Seokwoo says before walking away. Chanhee breathes deeply.

♱

  
“Oh,” Chanhee clutches onto the bag Seokwoo gave to him in the car. He was a little confused by the items inside, he swears he’d seen Seokwoo's wallet in there with a water bottle, but know it makes more sense.

The festival is bright, colourful lights strung around and the warm glow of the late afternoon turns the festival into a world of gold.

Seokwoo stands by his side and looks down, a small smile on his face as he takes in Chanhee's slightly awed expression. “Come on,” Seokwoo tugs at the humans soft pink shirt and pulls him towards the entrance of the festival. “I heard a few days ago the summer festival is going on and I thought you’d like it.”

“Yeah,” Chanhee mutters, starring off at the yellow Ferris wheel in the warm sunlight. “I like it.” He lets Seokwoo drag him along and he hands the vampire his wallet when they near the ticket booth at the entrance. “How did you find this out? Did you leave the manor?”

“I have my ways,” Seokwoo chuckles as he holds his wrist out to the girl to stamp his hand. She stares a little too long at the vampire’s face, Seokwoo notices and Chanhee tenses a bit when the vampire places a hand on the small of his back and leans closer to his face. “You shouldn’t forget that.” Chanhee just nods and follows the vampire into the festival. The girl slumps a little bit.

“So,” the vampire starts after clearing his throat. “What do we do first?” Chanhee looks around and laughs at the sight of the rides. Seokwoo begins to not enjoy the devilish look on the human's face.

“Have you ever been to a carnival?” Seokwoo nods slowly. “A long time ago. I don’t think I’ve ever been to a modern carnival… why? And get that look of your face you’re scaring me.” Seokwoo grimaces at the human’s cheeky look and Chanhee laughs.

He grabs the vampire's hand and tugs hard when he begins to run. Seokwoo is shocked at first but he goes along with the cheery human with a small chuckle. “Where are you going?” He asks and Chanhee replies with a cheeky smile before entering a door, pulling Seokwoo in with him.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Seokwoo groans out and Chanhee cackles at the vampire's reaction.

“Is this your idea of fun?” The vampire growls and Chanhee claps his hands as he laughs loudly, he ends up having to brace himself against the wall so he doesn’t fall over.

“Where’s the door? Chanhee!” Seokwoo hisses and Chanhee calms his laughter down to little giggles. “Not so great to be a vampire now, is it?” The human shakes his head.

  
“It’s the hall of mirrors, Chanhee! How the hell am I supposed to find my way out without seeing my reflection?” Chanhee laughs again and takes hold of the vampire’s white t-shirt. Even in the simple outfit, he looks great. Chanhee decides its really not far he’s that gorgeous. “Now you need me.”

“Are you serious?” Seokwoo says after bumping into a mirror for the third time. Chanhee laughs and pulls him away from the mirror. “It’s strange.” He says. “To not see your reflection.”

“I’ve gotten used to it. I’ve just never made the stupid decision to come to the hall of mirrors— _Chanhee_!” He bangs his head on another mirror and he grunts. “Seriously, you’ve got to help me out here!” Chanhee lets go of his shirt and holds his hand out instead. Seokwoo grumbles a little bit but he takes his delicate hand and lets Chanhee lead him out of the hall, and this time he doesn’t bump into any mirrors.

  
“I’ve never been so happy to see sunlight in all my years.” Seokwoo groans once they exit and Chanhee shakes his head. “Don’t be so dramatic, Seokwoo.”

  
The vampire sighs and looks down to Chanhee. “What’s next?”

  
Seokwoo has learnt to not let Chanhee have control over the situation ever again. First, it was the hall of mirrors and now he’s sat on a tiny plastic chair made for human children, a scowl on his face while the woman paints a butterfly on his cheek. Chanhee's having the time of his life, smiling and laughing at the look of distaste on the vampires face. He has a little pink butterfly on his own right cheek and Seokwoo thinks it doesn’t look terrible on him, but he’s a vampire for fucks sake. He does have an image to uphold.

The active before this wasn’t as bad as this one for sure. Chanhee almost had a mental breakdown over the balloon popping challenge and as soon as Seokwoo picked up a dart he’d won this bear plushie that the human obsessed over for the next few minutes after.

“Relax a little,” Chanhee’s laughing again. Seokwoo scowls and the yellow butterfly on his cheek crinkles a bit. “I do have a reputation to hold, you know that, right?”

“Oh come on,” Chanhee whacks the vampires chest softly. If anyone else had done that Seokwoo would’ve scowled and hissed at them but he just rolls his eyes at the human. “What vampire is going to come to a fete?” Seokwoo blinks before pointing to himself. “Fair point, you win.” Seokwoo doesn’t have time to answer because the human grabs his hand again and Seokwoo relaxes. His skin is warm and soft against his cooler skin.

  
Seokwoo smiles widely when Chanhee starts to run, bumbling laughter escaping him as he rushes along the paths of the fete. He comes to halt at a stall and Seokwoo wipes the smile off of his face just before Chanhee turns and points to the stall, a childish excitement shining in his brown orbs.

Chanhee grabs Seokwoo's wallet from his linen bag and smiles, still pointing at the stall. His other hand pushes the plushie back into the bag. “Go for it.” Seokwoo shrugs and Chanhee cheers, running up to get a wand of fairy floss. He comes back with his cheeks full and Seokwoo leans away when the human offers him some of the sugary treat. “No thanks.” He shakes his head. “Sugar makes me feel gross.”

Chanhee licks his lips and looks up to the sky and smiles. “The sun is going to set soon.” He says and his eyes flicker to the yellow Ferris wheel across the grassy sitting area. “Come on!” He starts running and Seokwoo wonders if he’s always had this much energy. “The Ferris wheel will be great to watch the sunset!”

Seokwoo lets a laugh pass through his lips and then he’s spiriting with him, tinkling laughter floating from Chanhee as they race to the Ferris wheel.

They just make it in time before the worker shuts the gate and Chanhee gasps and hurries into one of the empty carriages. “Seokwoo!” He yells and the vampire quickly hops in before it starts moving.

  
Chanhee's laughter ceases and he smiles, his lips softly curving and Seokwoo thinks he looks nice like this. It makes him a little melancholy that Chanhee has made the decision he has. Seokwoo feels like he should personally go strangle Juho for turning the human into a vampire. Seokwoo thinks he’s brave.

He had the chance to die and be relieved from his eternal pain and loneliness, but he didn’t. He was scared of death back then when he was just twenty-four. He regrets it, really, but he hadn’t had the bravery to go through with it, but Chanhee isn’t even twenty yet and he didn’t hesitate. As soon as Seokwoo told him the outcomes of the bite, he made up his mind.

  
“Are we at the top yet?” Seokwoo murmurs, his eyes glued to the human. “Yeah, almost.”

  
The golden light spreads across his face and he glows. Seokwoo tries to look away, but he looks heavenly, it’s impossible to draw his eyes away from him. His eyes illuminate in the golden light and Seokwoo stares into his honeyed orbs. He feels like a bee, Chanhee’s the sweetest flower he’s ever come across and he feels like he’s going under until Chanhee’s warm hand touches his thigh and he jerks back up, out of the chasm.

The soft painting of pink, purples and sky blue behind him are fading into darkness, but Chanhee still glows like the sun. He lifts a hand and gently runs his fingers through his soft black hair. The human bites his bottom lip and a dust of pink covers his cheeks. His fingers fall limp and he drops the fairy floss to his lap.

“Can I help you tick off number six?”

Chanhee stills and his heart picks up in his chest. Seokwoo's fingers fall down the sides of his face, his touch is gentle and he leans closer.

“Yes.” He says, soft and quiet but Seokwoo hears it. He can hear his heart thumping in his chest and, somehow his own slow, almost nonexistent, heartbeat picks up and he thinks this is what he remembers his human days to be like. Beating hearts, warmth.

He feels Chanhee's breath against his face and he stills for just a moment before he cups Chanhee's jaw softly with his hand. He leans in slowly and he watches closely as Chanhee blinks his eyes shut, eyelashes brushing against his lower eyelids delicately.

A soft brushing of lips.

Seokwoo thinks they’re as soft as they look, pink and plush, petals.

Warmth fills his usually cool body as Chanhee kisses him softly, a small brushing but it feels like he’s opened a door and he’s filling Seokwoo with the warmth he’s missed for centuries.

6\. Kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel x

  
♱

  
When they walk through the doors, all six attendants are waiting in front of the foyer and Sanghyuck tries his hardest to not laugh at the look on Seokwoo's face. Chanhee doesn’t dare to make eye contact with the tallest vampire. Instead, he runs right to Taeyang, which comes with an added Youngkyun, and he ushers him away to his room. Seokwoo stares after the human longingly.

“Sire,” Inseong says, knocking the tallest out of his trance. Sanghyuck lets out a snort and Jaeyoon hits him harshly on the back before running off with Youngbin and the troublesome vampire.

“I would like to talk to you.” Seokwoo nods and walks further into the manor. Inseong follows him and they end up at the kitchens, the head vampire searching through one of the fridges for a pouch of blood. Inseong grabs his favourite glass and fills it with the pouch Seokwoo chooses.

  
“Nice butterfly, by the way,” His head attendant teases and Seokwoo shoots him a look as he takes a swig from the glass.

Chanhee screams into his pillow.

  
“End me now!” He cries and Taeyang looks wearily at Youngkyun.

  
“Uh, Chanhee,” Taeyang’s tone is gentle but Chanhee still carries on and when he sits up abruptly from his bed, the youngest vampire flinches and Youngkyun laughs loudly. Taeyang was turned when he was twenty-two, while Youngkyun was twenty, but that was exactly a century ago, ten years before Taeyang was turned.

“I’m so stupid, oh my god, Taeyang what have I done?” Taeyang stiffens and shoots a look to Youngkyun. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Oh gosh,” Chanhee cries out, exasperated. “I’m an idiot, Taeyang.”

“I told everyone that since the start—“

“Hush,” Taeyang scolds and the older vampire shrugs and wanders over to flop onto Chanhee's bed.

“I let him kiss me…” Taeyang blinks and cocks his head to the side. “Was it really that bad?” He asks gently and Chanhee pulls at his hair and squeals. “No!” He cries, diving head first to his bed. “It was great! Why did I let him?” He whines and Youngkyun hisses, rolling away from the human. “Oh…” Taeyang’s lost for words.

“Do you not like Sire?” He questions and Chanhee sighs and shrugs his shoulder. Sitting up, he pouts and Taeyang comes to sit next to him. “It’s not that I hate him… I just don’t know what to feel, you know? It’s not like I can fall in love with him, I’m a human, he’s a vampire… I’m not going to be around for much longer either so what’s the point.”

“To live.” Youngkyun pipes in. “Try to live as much as possible, then.”

Chanhee's fingers brush by his lips and his mind wanders to the kiss. Soft and warm.

He shakes his head and stands. “I’m going to wash up. I’ll see you later.”

He doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into.

  
♱

“He’s not here, Sire, I’m sorry…” Taeyang bows and Seokwoo sighs loudly. He hasn’t seen the human in almost two whole months. Youngbin had come to him the day after the fete and told him that Chanhee is going out and volunteering at someplace, but it hadn’t hit him then that the human was purposely trying to avoid him back then.

Now he regrets it a little bit. Not the day at the fete and definitely not the kiss, but letting him have his freedom. He hasn’t seen him in ages and he craves his warm touch on his skin, he wants to feel alive and only Chanhee can do that.

“Okay, you can go back.” Taeyang scurries out and then he can hear the boisterous laughter from no other than Sanghyuck floating underneath his study’s door. He groans leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his dark hair.

His fingers swirl around the skin over his heart and he closes his eyes, wanting the feel the beating of it underneath his fingertips. But it doesn’t come, because Chanhee's not there to open him up.

  
♱

“Chanhee!” He turns and smiles widely at the child running to his legs. “Oh! Hello, Chaerin! How are you today?” The little girl beams and nods her head rapidly. “Good! Come play with me!”

“In a few minutes, okay? I’m just going to get Beomgyu to sleep, is that okay?” The girl nods and runs off, probably to the back garden of the orphanage and Chanhee's left with three babies, two asleep and a fussy six-month-old in his arms. He started volunteering at the orphanage as soon as he realised he needed to create space between Seokwoo and him. He liked volunteering, anyway. He didn’t have an amazing experience growing up in an orphanage and several foster families and if he could create just a small beam of light in any of these children’s lives, he’ll feel better when his end comes. He’s not exactly avoiding Seokwoo, he’s trying to get a point across without having to look at the vampires face.

Gosh, even thinking about him his knees feel weak and his cheeks heat up. The baby in his arms coos and Chanhee turns his attention to the gurgling baby instead of a certain handsome vampire.

He’d miss this when he’s gone. The soft laughter of children from outside. The little fat cheeks to squish and the firsts of a baby’s life.

It takes him a while to get the baby down, but he eventually falls asleep and Chanhee remembers his promise to play with Chaerin so he heads outside and plays with the four children out there.

It feels nice to have a distraction from Seokwoo. The children do just that. Feeding them, making sure they’re okay almost constantly and he definitely feels needed here. He misses Taeyang, Inseong and Youngkyun. He misses a certain someone else, but he’d definitely never admit that. Never.

  
One of the children fall while playing tag and Chanhee cleans his wound, puts a Spiderman bandaid for him and one of the women who runs the small orphanage taps him on the shoulder just as he walks back outside. “There’s someone here that claims to know you?” Chanhee frowns. “Really? The name?”

“He didn’t say,” she says. “He’s really tall,” _Oh gosh_. “Very handsome… nice smile.” He’s not ready to face Seokwoo. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready to face him.

“Tell him to go away.” He grumbles, ready to run back outside but a chuckle sounds, so familiar and his knees buckle at the sound. “That’s not very nice, Chanhee. Especially after avoiding me for months.”

“It’s not even been two, Seokwoo.” Chanhee fires back with a deep frown. “Who let you in.” Seokwoo shrugs. “A lady. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is you coming home.”

“I’m busy.” Chanhee spits and the lady he was talking with before backs off before scurrying outside to the children. “No, you’re not. You’re coming home with me.”

“I don’t want to.” Chanhee refuses and takes a step backwards when Seokwoo reaches a hand out. “Stop pushing me away,” the vampire's tone is clipped and Chanhee swallows. “I…”

  
“Come home with me,” Seokwoo tries again, softer and Chanhee wants to say yes. He wants to press himself to his body, he wants to feel his lips on his again. “Don’t push me away.”

  
Seokwoo has power over him in ways Chanhee can’t explain. Maybe that’s why he’s ended up back at the manor with his wrist in the vampire’s hand.

  
“We’re going out, no protests,” he says when Chanhee frowns and opens his mouth. The human shuts his mouth. “Make yourself look nice. It shouldn’t be too hard.” Chanhee doesn’t know if he should slap him or blush.

He blushes hard and scurries off to his room, collapsing onto his door as he slams it behind him.

♱

“This? Or this?” Youngkyun yawns in the armchair in the corner of the room and Taeyang narrows his eyes at the two shirt choices. “I think the white one is nice. It looks nice and flowy, it’s elegant. The black one is a little bit edgy.” Chanhee nods and throws away the black shirt away and Youngkyun raises his eyebrows at Taeyang. “I didn’t know you were such a fashion expert, Taeyang…” The raven-haired vampire just smiles at his beloved.

During his wave, he’d have a couple of breaks of the pain and Chanhee had been more than confused by the two vampires pressing kisses to each other's wrists. Youngbin had been the one to explain to him what beloveds were. They’re soulmates in short, but vampires.

“I wasn’t changed all that long ago.” Taeyang shrugs. “Maybe ninety years ago? I’ve seen a lot of the more recent fashion trends, Youngie.”

  
Chanhee just smiles while the couple converse and when Taeyang turns around he’s got the shirt on as well as the pants the vampire originally picked out. “Goodness!” Taeyang smiles and gives him a thumbs up. “You look great! Sire really does have good eyes for beauty.” Chanhee screws his nose up at the youngest vampire and shakes his head. “Do you even know where you’re going?” Youngkyun asks. Chanhee passes by his dresser and picks up a pair of earrings. “No clue,” Chanhee admits and he scoffs. “Sire really is a mysterious man.”

“Oh come on,” Taeyang shakes his head with a small pout. “Sire is a good man. You’ve just got to understand where he’s coming from. He’s really not a bad man.”

“I’ll say,” Chanhee whispers under his breath, his fingers leaving his earlobes. Taeyang clicks his tongue just as someone knocks on the door. Youngkyun answers the door and Jaeyoon and Sanghyuck tumble in with wide grins as they spot the human.

“Chanhee!” Jaeyoon croons fondly. His fangs aren’t poking through his gums and Youngkyun looks impressed. “Sire is waiting in the foyer for you. He asked us to come fetch you.”

Youngkyun leans closer to Chanhee. “Are you sure this isn’t a date?” Chanhee gives Youngkyun a side eye and huffs. “I mean,” The vampire presses on. “This is the second time he’s taking you out without telling us beforehand… it’s kind of strange.”

“Hush,” Taeyang frowns. “Sire is trying his hardest.”

  
“You look really good!” Sanghyuck cheers. “Maybe Sire will f—“ Taeyang looks horrified and he slaps his hand over his mouth and smiles cheekily. “I’ll walk him down,” Inseong says as he walks in with Youngbin. “You guys are too chaotic.”

“Thank you, Inseong.” Chanhee pauses briefly with a frown. “Am I supposed to call you Hyung? Hyungs? To vampires do that?”

They all shrug and Chanhee shakes his head before going to Inseong’s side. “Thank you, Taeyangie! The rest of you suck.” The other vampires mope and Taeyang beams. “Have a good night, Chanhee! Tell me about it later!”

When he’s walking down the stairs he faintly hears Sangyuck yell something about his ass and he turns bright red while Inseong looks like he’s just heard something scandalous.

  
Seokwoo is leaning against the front door, a blank look on his face until he spots Chanhee walking closer to him. Inseong had left him to walk to Seokwoo by himself once they got closer and Chanhee thanks him for that. He’d probably snort at him if he saw him now.

  
His mouth is open and a fiery red coats his soft cheeks. Seokwoo has his hair styled neatly and he’s dressed in a shirt dress shirt with the first few buttons undone with a black blazer over the top and black pants to match. Chanhee wonders briefly if he should worn something similar but Seokwoo nods and holds out a hand to the human and he looks into his eyes, wondering if he should place the list in his hands.

Seokwoo grows impatient and takes the humans hand himself and smiles at the sound of shock the smaller makes. “You look good.” The vampire says and Chanhee can’t form words anymore. His cheeks are burning and he tries to hide his face with his free hand and Seokwoo chuckles.

  
“You have a different car.” Chanhee notices when they step outside. The air is still nice and warm, but not as hot as it is in during the day and Chanhee smiles at the warm breeze. “I have a few.” Seokwoo shrugs and Chanhee stops. Of course, he’s forgotten he’s a big person around here. “What are you doing for work at the moment?” He asks when Seokwoo pulls on his hand. “Not much. I haven’t worked in a decade. I have enough funds saved up to keep everyone in the manor going.” Seokwoo opens the passenger door and Chanhee gives a questioning look to the vampire. “You said you wanted a boyfriend,” Chanhee splutters a little bit, eyes widening and when Seokwoo lets go of his hand to press at the base of his back, he tenses before hoping in.

The vampire joins him seconds later in the driver's seat and Chanhee is quiet, toying with his hands. “I thought we could cross off a few things at once?” Chanhee doesn’t say anything for a little while and Seokwoo ends up sliding one of his hands down to grip at the human's hands. “Do you not like the idea?”

“I do!” Chanhee says a little too loudly. He blames it on the sudden nerves Seokwoo's given him. “I just… wasn’t expecting you to say that.” He says quieter and Seokwoo hums lowly.

“Where are we going anyway?” Chanhee questions softly and Seokwoo shrugs. Chanhee frowns in response. “You’ll just wait.” Chanhee huffs and slumps back in his seat.

♱

Chanhee gapes at the restaurant in front of him. “Do you even eat food?” He whispers to the vampire who just laughs and softly places a hand on the base of the humans back to push him along gently.

“I can. Would it make you feel better?”

Chanhee nods, slightly speechless from the rich atmosphere. There are chandeliers almost everywhere he looks and the waiters are wearing tuxedos even. “This is insane…” Chanhee blubbers under his breath when they stop at the front of the restaurant, waiting for a waiter. Chanhee jumps a little bit when he feels Seokwoo's large hand grasping his and he looks down to see the vampire intwining their finger together. “What are you doing?” Chanhee mumbles.

“I don’t know,” the vampire whispers back just as a waiter comes along.

Seokwoo pulls him along after he says his name to the waiter and Chanhee tentatively follows him to the booth for two.

  
“You look upset,” Seokwoo says after the waiter leaves after delivering their food. Chanhee had ordered an over expensive pasta and Seokwoo copied, unsure what human food is like. Chanhee shrugs, his finger mapping out the circumference of the wine glass on the table. “I’m just thinking.” He replies and Seokwoo leans in closer, taking his hands into his and Chanhee frowns at him. “Don’t do this if you don’t feel it.” Seokwoo's brows knit together. “What?”

Chanhee slips his smaller hands from the vampire's grip and looks at him in the eyes, his round eyes slightly narrowed in frustration. “If you don’t feel anything for me, don’t make it harder than it already is.” Seokwoo blinks. Once then twice and Chanhee looks away from him.

  
“What do you mean? I might be old, Chanhee but I can’t read minds.” He smiles softly, slightly confused.

  
“You’re just lonely.” He blurts out hurriedly and he looks into his dark eyes with a pained look. “That’s why you’re keeping me, right? Why you’re doing all this—“ He gestures to the restaurant. “Because you’re lonely.” Seokwoo's smile falls and his face turns hard, angry. “You think I’m keeping you out of loneliness? _Keeping_ you? I’m helping you. Don’t turn this into a supernatural romance, I’m too old for it.”

Chanhee glares back, his slim fingers tightening around the wine glass. “Funny how you’re shocked. I was thinking for a while that you’re soulless and don’t have feelings.”

  
Chanhee takes a bite from his pasta and Seokwoo scowls. “I’m doing this because I pity you,” Seokwoo tries and Chanhee laughs after swallowing his food. “That’s ridiculous.” He presses and Seokwoo's fists clench. “If you just pitied me you would be sitting in front of me right now.”

  
“Why? Do you want me to say that I want to taste you? Do you think that this is what it’s about? My hunger for you?” Seokwoo spits out in disbelief and Chanhee drops his fork on the table rather loudly. “Maybe it is. Is it because you’ve never come across someone like me? Do you just want me? You’re doing all this,” Chanhee pauses and takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid intake of breath. “Just to make me think you’re worth it? Toying with me? Is that it? I’m not like the people that swoon under your stare.” Seokwoo's jaw clenches.

“You do.” He confirms and Chanhee can see the slight shaking of his fists. “You think this is me playing a game. I can do that if that’s what you want. I can play predator. Is that what you want?”

Chanhee grits his teeth, his own fists balling. Seokwoo notices and smirks through his anger. “You should stop lying. I see how you look at me.”

  
“Just because I find you attractive doesn’t mean I’ll drop everything I am and let you have your ways with me. I’m not like that. If you thought that you could manipulate me into being your personal juice box, you’ve thought wrong.” Seokwoo scoffs, shaking his head. “Get up.” He says looking into his eyes and Chanhee frowns. “I’m not going to—“ Seokwoo stands up abruptly and Chanhee can see his pupils dilating in the light. “I said to get up,”

Chanhee picks up his wine glass, takes an ungraceful swig that doesn’t fit the atmosphere and stands slowly. Seokwoo seizes him by his arm and drags him out of the restaurant after Chanhee slams the glass onto the table. A few people seem surprised by the sudden disturbance and one of the waiters quickly zooms out of Seokwoo's path.

  
“What do you think you’re doing!” Chanhee screeches when they’re outside. There are only a few people on the street and they don’t pay much mind to the two men. Seokwoo's chest is rising and falling rapidly and Chanhee scoffs, ripping his arm back.

  
Long fingers close at the front of his shirt and he’s shoved against Seokwoo's car. A mouth presses to his own, heated and warm and for a second the anger sputters out and he’s stunned, before his anger returns at full force. Seokwoo moves his lips against his own and his knees feel weak.

No, he can’t win.

  
Chanhee rips his mouth away from the vampires and breathes out heavily, angrily. “Don’t just kiss me because you don’t want to hear what I say!” He hisses and Seokwoo presses himself harder to his body and he relishes Chanhee's catch of breath. “Just because I’m rig—“ Another kiss, breathless, drowning. Chanhee can feel the scrape of Seokwoo's fangs against his bottom lip and his rage only grows when Seokwoo kisses him harder.

His nails rake into the vampire's forearms and he squeezes hard, hard enough until Seokwoo breaks the kiss with a hiss of pain. “You’re definitely not right,” Seokwoo mutters angrily against his lips.

  
The tension on the way home in the car is suffocating. Chanhee feels like he might choke on it. He can feel how tense Seokwoo is. He can see how flushed he is and he’s sure he’s no better. Seokwoo's fangs scraped his lips and his cheeks feel like they’re on fire and he doesn’t know why his body is doing this to him. He’s meant to be mad at him, he’s not meant to want the vampire to destroy him further, but he can’t help it. His mind wanders to the feeling of Seokwoo's lips on his and he shuffles a bit in his seat and Seokwoo notices but he doesn’t say anything. Chanhee is sure he’s just as affected as he is.

  
When they get back to the manor, Chanhee tries to go separate ways. He wants to have a cold shower, maybe rant to Inseong and Taeyang which would end with Taeyang giving his warmest hugs he could muster. Seokwoo grabs ahold of his arm pulls him back and Chanhee crashes into his chest. “Where do you think you’re going, Chanhee?” He whispers and Chanhee shivers. Why does he have such an effect on him?

  
“I don’t like leaving things unfinished and I believe we have something to continue.”

  
Fuck him. Actually, fuck him. Chanhee's heart beats wildly and he finds himself gripping onto Seokwoo's shirt before crashing their lips together.

All of his anger is in that kiss, his confusion, his pain and Seokwoo kisses him back like he’ll disappear. Seokwoo's drowning in his nectar and he wants Chanhee to go under with him, but he can’t drown in himself so how is it possible?

It’s a savage kiss. Teeth nipping lips, scraping, ungraceful. They’re devouring each other whole and Chanhee rakes his nails into Seokwoo's skin as if he afraid of losing the contact if he doesn’t hold on tight enough.

  
Chanhee breaks apart to take in a deep breath of air and Seokwoo looks down at him, pupils blown with lust. There’s no warning from Seokwoo when he grips hard at the human's thin waist and suddenly he’s being forced to walk backwards and he crashes to the wall and something smashes to the floor, shattering. Seokwoo doesn’t care and presses the human to the wall, slots a knee between his legs and captures his lips with his own.

  
Seokwoo kisses back just as hard. Almost like he’s swallowing all that Chanhee is and Chanhee feels overwhelmed. His feet are just barely touching the ground and when Seokwoo starts moving, his back drags uncomfortably across the wall, but he can’t find it in himself to be upset about that. Seokwoo's kissing him like he’s the only thing left in the world and Chanhee leaves hot, too hot and his hand rises up Seokwoo's shirt, wanting to feel his subtle skin underneath his fingertips.

He can feel Seokwoo's fangs softly drag over his bottom lip and he whines, his fingers grasping harder at the vampire's firm abdomen. Seokwoo pulls away and a string of saliva connects their lips together until he brushes his lips over Chanhee’s. “Tell me to stop,” He says. “Or I won’t be able to.” His control only goes so far.

His hands feel hot at his waist and Chanhee wants him to push him further, off the edge. Chanhee's hands wander underneath the vampire's shirt, and he looks up in the vampire's eyes. He wants to feel him. He wants his skin pressed to Seokwoo's and he wants his lips on his. He wants to live as much as possible before he leaves, he wants to feel all of Seokwoo.

  
“Don’t stop,” He says breathlessly and Seokwoo's face contorts into a wicked grin.

  
“I’m still mad,” Chanhee whispers just as he hooks his legs around Seokwoo's waist. “But you do things to me.”

“I’m glad,” Seokwoo murmurs back. “That's it's not just me, then.”

Chanhee scoffs. His back moves off the wall and Seokwoo hold around his waist tightens as he scales the stairs. “I thought you had amazing control.”

“I might just lose it with you,” Seokwoo growls and Chanhee bites his lip at the sight of his fangs. “I think I’m okay with that.” Chanhee presses his lips to the vampires and he groans.“Do you take it back?” The vampire questions and Chanhee scoffs. “What? Calling you out? Definitely not.” Seokwoo growls and his fingers dig into Chanhee's back and the human smiles slyly.

“Are we going to your room?” Chanhee murmurs, his warm breath fans over Seokwoo's lips and Seokwoo's so tempted to kiss him. “Why?”

“Taeyang and Inseong are probably there. Besides, I’ve never seen your room. You don’t sleep in a coffin, do you?” Seokwoo scoffs a look of disbelief flashes by his face. “I do not. If you want to see my room, just ask.” A smirk blossoms over his face. “I can give you a great few of the silk sheets while you scream my name.” Chanhee's grin widens.

“I think I’d enjoy that.”

  
Chanhee barely has time to look around Seokwoo's room before he’s thrown to the vampire's unmade bed. The chandelier in the room is alight with candles and warm light is cast over Chanhee's features. His plush lips are red and glossy, hair messy and his cheeks flushed. His chest is rising fast and his nimble fingers are playing with the front of his pants. The silk sheets feel soft on his soft skin and Seokwoo thinks he looks pretty, his pale complexion contrasting against the dark charcoal silk sheets of his large bed.

Seokwoo's blazer gets thrown to the carpeted floors and Chanhee sits up, pulls on his shirt and pulls him back down with him and he helps the vampire rid of the fabric. Chanhee runs his hands over Seokwoo's bare chest, his fingertips following the ripples of muscles while the vampire fiddles with his pants and underwear. “You couldn’t have found tighter pants,” The vampire muses when he tries to pull them down the human's thighs. “You like them.” Chanhee counters with a small moan when Seokwoo reaches down and presses a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh. “I’ve seen you look quite a bit at my ass.”

“I think it’s nice,” Seokwoo murmurs just as he rids of his pants and underwear on the floor.

He kisses him, a hand lifts the flowy white material before both of his large hands wander around his chest, mapping his body in his mind. He kisses him in the moonlight, in the flicker of the candlelight from the chandelier. Seokwoo pulls away and drinks up the sight of him, his soft mouth red, pupils blown, hair tousled by his fingers and Seokwoo thinks he could be any artists beloved creation, sculptured lovingly with lips and careful fingertips. He kisses him again, this time because he’s beautiful.

His heart beats faster and Seokwoo relishes in the feeling of being alive. Only Chanhee can do it and he wants to never part with him if he can make him feel his way.

Chanhee's heart beats a little faster. He sits up, his bare legs spread and Seokwoo's hands slowly roam over the curves of his waist, his hips to his ass. Chanhee thought his hands would be colder, but they’re warm and rough against his soft skin. Chanhee's delicate fingers dance down Seokwoo's chest to the front of his pants. Seokwoo gets it and rids of them somewhere and Chanhee pulls him back down, connects their lips and moans into his mouth when his slicked fingers slowly enter him.

  
Seokwoo swallows all his moans while his fingers work inside of the human. Chanhee's fingers tangle in his hair and he whines loudly when Seokwoo pulls his long fingers from his heat.

He sits up, turns and lets Seokwoo push him into a better position. His hands clutch tightly to the grey silk and his legs are parted so Seokwoo's body can fit behind him. Seokwoo wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls his back flush to his chest. He presses a firm kiss to Chanhee's lips, distracting him briefly before he pushes into him and Chanhee disconnects their lips and lets out a loud whine. He shuffles his hips and Seokwoo holds him tight, stilling him and he gives him a few seconds to adjust before he rocks his hips slowly.

  
Seokwoo’s teeth graze by his neck and he shivers, hands grasping onto his thighs tightly. The vampire breathes heavily and when Chanhee feels the sharp tips of his fangs press softly to his skin, he bears his neck to the vampire, his head leaning back onto the vampire's shoulder. His hands move from his own bare thighs to grip onto Seokwoo’s thighs.

He breathes deeply, closing his eyes when his fangs dig a little deeper into his neck. Seokwoo snaps his hips rather hardly and Chanhee mewls loudly. The vampire presses his lips to his neck and smiles against his skin. “My kisses,” he says in a husky tone. One that would make Chanhee's knees wobble if he were standing. “They turn into bites, is that okay?” Chanhee leans further into his touch and lets out a small whine. Seokwoo takes it as a yes and lands a kiss to the human's lips. Chanhee's heart beats wildly in his chest and he breaks the kiss after he softly kisses back to take in little sips of breath that Seokwoo was constantly knocking out of him. Seokwoo chuckles at the smaller and leans in again, knocking all the oxygen out of his lungs once again.

Their lips move together in a desperate manner. Seokwoo's hands are slowly slipping down the curve of the human's waist before settling at his hips and he grips hard until Chanhee whimpers and grips harder on the vampire's thighs. Seokwoo lessens his grip and gnaws on Chanhee's full bottom lip, and fastens the pace of his hips and the human replies with a string of moans. Seokwoo leans away and looks into the human's half-lidded eyes and smiles slyly, fangs grazing past his bottom lip.

  
Chanhee wets his lips with his tongue, his eyes blinking slowly before he gulps. “Are you going to do it?” His eyes shut once more and his lips part to let out a mewl. Seokwoo continues to roll his hips and Chanhee responds with little noises. Seokwoo would’ve thought he’d be scared but he knows Chanhee has no fear of him digging his fangs into his flesh. He’s seen the way his eyes dart to his sharp teeth and how he cocks his head, involuntarily bearing his neck to him.

“Do you want me to?” Seokwoo whispers softly, kissing his neck.

  
“Please,” Chanhee whimpers.

  
Seokwoo grabs his hand and presses kisses to his fingertips, then the palm of his hand, his wrist, his shoulder and his lips halt at his neck. The rocking of his hips picks up and Chanhee cries out, fisting hard at the sheets.

  
His fangs break through the delicate skin on his neck and Chanhee screams out, becoming limp in Seokwoo's hold. He feels like he’s flying, high and higher through the clouds and he swears he can see stars. It feels like ecstasy and he cries out when he plunges back down.

Seokwoo’s warm, compared to the centuries-old chill that came with being a vampire that he's known for so long. For the first time in centuries, he feels alive. His heart is beating fast, his body feels warm and his veins tingle with such a forgotten feeling. He tastes like how he imagines ambrosia tastes and he thinks he’s drunk on him. How is he supposed to let him go when he does this to him?

  
Seokwoo doesn’t want to think about it, instead, he tips Chanhee over the edge once more and finds himself falling over the cliff with him.

8\. Lose v-card x

  
♱

Chanhee wakes up the next morning half expecting Seokwoo to not be there.

He is, though and he smiles fondly, squirming closer to his large body. “Good morning,” the vampire whispers huskily and Chanhee melts. “Morning,” His own voice is raspy and Seokwoo hums. His head is placed on the vampire's chest, a leg thrown over his pelvis and Seokwoo has a hands on his bare hip and an arm is holding him close to his chest.

He looks at the sheets that Seokwoo changed last night when he was bathing. Peachy coloured silk and clean from love stains and blood.

  
Chanhee then realises that he’s cuddling with Seokwoo, the person he’d tried so hard to avoid for a good month and a bit. He pulls away, cringing at the pain in both his shoulder and his lower half. He trudges out of the bed and tries to ignore the pain as he stands. Seokwoo had given him one of his shirts again after he bathed last night. It falls to his mid thigh and he swallows hard when Seokwoo looks over to him.

  
“You can’t go out looking like that,” Seokwoo's voice is raspy, warm but sharp and Chanhee gulps. “They’ll wonder what I’ve done to you.” Seokwoo stalks towards him and stops behind him, a hand snaking around his waist to rest on his hip. His touch makes him feel like putty in his hands, but he escapes from his grip and doesn’t dare to make eye contact with him.

  
For almost two months, he avoided him. He tried to create a gap between them, but Seokwoo is good at building bridges and now he’s right beside him, the butterflies and sparkles returning inside him.

He’s mad. Maybe as mad as he was last night, but he’s guilty, too. A mixture of fear and madness swirls inside him and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He feels like he’s going to be sick and he rushes away, ripping away from the strange comfort that came from the vampire.

He rushes out of the room and the vampire doesn’t follow this time. Chanhee’s glad.

He bumps into Sanghyuck and Youngbin on his way back to his room. Youngkyun had helped him figure out the routes in the manor a few days ago when Seokwoo was away somewhere, probably at a coven meeting.

Sanghyuck laughs at him. His hair is messy, his face is still flushed and Seokwoo's shirt is falling down on one of his shoulders and Sanghyuck whistles loudly. “See! I told you!” He exclaims just as the other vampires appear around the corner.

Inseong frowns after he glances at Chanhee. He turns and storms off somewhere else. Jaeyoon looks shocked and Sanghyuck is terribly proud of himself while Youngbin is smiling softly, pitifully. Taeyang grabs his arm, a worried look on his face and Youngkyun looks mad by his side. Jaeyoon grabs Sanghyuck by the arm and drags him away. Youngbin lingers a little bit and bows before he hurries after them.

“Chanhee…” Taeyang whispers and the humans bottom lip wobbles before he shakes his head, tears falling from his dark eyes. He lets out a small cry and he rushes into the youngest vampires arms. “I—“ He tries to speak but he sobs again and he thinks it’s hopeless.

  
Taeyang ushers him back to his room and sits with him on his bed. Youngkyun follows behind, scowling but his eyes are soft when he looks at the two.

  
“I let him,” Chanhee mutters after drying his tears. It’s not worth his tears. He doesn’t want to cry anymore. He just wants to enjoy the last few weeks of his life without the swallowing feeling in his stomach. “I can’t… I don’t want him,”

But it’s hard. Seokwoo makes him feel like his nerve endings are made of matchsticks and he lights them up one by one with his voice, his touch but Chanhee doesn’t think of burning. His skin on his feels right. Chanhee burns for him but he doesn’t think of water to put it out.

  
Taeyang looks over to Youngkyun when the human has fallen asleep in his arms and Youngkyun’s face softens. “He needs time.” Taeyang murmurs. Youngkyun agrees, but he doesn’t have much left.

  
♱

  
Inseong storms into the vampire's bedroom, eyebrows knitted tightly together and Seokwoo whips his head around, probably expecting Chanhee instead of his head attendant.

“What have you done!” He cries out after he shuts the door loudly behind him. Seokwoo is buttoning up his shirt, hair just as messy as Chanhee's and his lips are slightly swollen still. Seokwoo frowns back at him. “He is a mess!” Seokwoo nods with a knowing look on his face. He knows that he’s seen what he’d done to him last night. “Oh gosh,” Inseong shakes his head. “His mind!” He clarifies and Seokwoo scoffs.

“He’s playing along,” Seokwoo murmurs and Inseong wants to slap him silly. “He thinks I’m playing a game with him, so he’s—“

“This is not a game you can play with light intentions!” Inseong’s lips purse and Seokwoo snarls. “You know nothing about this. He thinks I’m manipulating him—“

“Tell me, then, Sire, what are you doing with him?”

Seokwoo quietens. They stare at each other for a while until Seokwoo opens his mouth, averting his eyes from the fuming attendant. “I’m trying to help him.” He answers simply. “Why?” He’s really not sure himself. Why is he doing this?

  
Maybe Chanhee was right and all he wanted to do was play predator? But why would he do everything he has, then? Maybe it’s because Chanhee makes him feel things he hasn’t felt in centuries, alive? “I’ve been alive for centuries,” He says and Inseong’s frown deepens. “And I’ve never come across blood like his. I’m sure you know that, too.”

“Dear lord!” Inseong exclaims, stomping a foot down to express his exasperation. “Are you that thick? Do I have to spell it out for you?” Seokwoo takes a step back. He's honestly a bit scared of the usually composed vampire. “He doesn’t smell like that to me! Or to the others! Yes, he smells nice, but no to that extent! It’s you, Sire!” Seokwoo blinks like an idiot.

Inseong breathes in deeply and he calms down a little bit and offers Seokwoo a small smile. “Sire, haven’t you heard about the beloveds?” Seokwoo blinks again. Of course, he has, he’s older than all the vampires here. He knows that the beloveds are what humans would call a soulmate. Seokwoo's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

He can’t be.

It makes sense now. If he is his beloved that explains why he feels alive, why his control verges on the edge and it explains why Chanhee can’t reject him.

Inseong looks rather pleased with himself looking at his Sire’s reaction.

“You’re in love,” He whispers, just to egg him on a bit, he just doesn’t expect Seokwoo to nod helplessly. “Oh no,” Inseong murmurs. “I’m in love…” The vampire whispers and a sinking worrying feeling in his gut appears and he hates it. He’s never felt like this, but Chanhee is making him feel everything. “Inseong,” he turns to the other vampire and Inseong squeaks in shock when he sees the look of concern on Seokwoo's face. “I’m in love with Chanhee.”

  
Inseong scoffs. “Took you long enough to realise, Sire. I was thinking he’d die before you realised.” Seokwoo turns to him, his usually hard face soft and Inseong gulps at the fear shining in his eyes. “I can’t lose him.”

  
♱

  
The anger is hot, a raging wildfire in his chest, not like the steady consuming fire that Chanhee alights inside him. He’s furious. He’s terrified.

  
Chanhee has three days left.

  
He hasn’t seen him in two weeks and he feels like he’s shrivelling into nothingness without the human. Youngkyun dragged him away somewhere, telling him that he needs space and Seokwoo hasn’t been able to get it out of any of his attendants. Even Sanghyuck is keeping his big mouth shut for once.

He’s tried everything to get through to Chanhee but nothing has worked. He’s given ten letters to Taeyang and he hasn’t received a single response yet.

He knows he can go out and find him, his scent is overwhelming after all, but he can’t. Chanhee obviously isn’t ready to see him, but Seokwoo is withering without him. He wants to feel the burning fire in his veins, he wants to feel his lips against his and he wants to feel his soft skin under his rough hands.

He wants him back.

  
He’s losing his mind. Three days until he’d disappear. Seokwoo feels like he can cry, something he only did as a human, but Chanhee makes him feel human.

  
“Where is he?” He’s yelling, loud and Taeyang breathes heavily, ripping away the eldest vampire’s hand from his throat. “I can not tell you, Sire. I have been asked not to.”

  
The vampire hisses loudly as he lands a hand on the wall heavily. “Please,” he’s so desperate. He can’t lose him. “I need him.” Taeyang purses his lips, eyes sorrowful and he nods. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

  
Seokwoo cries.

♱

Youngkyun drags the human by his wrist while he fights and cries at him to let him go, but his grip doesn’t waver.

  
“I’m sorry,” he had said before when he grabbed him forcefully from his hotel room in the afternoon. “I can’t watch you both destroy yourselves anymore.”

He’s being pushed into the manor and he wants to cry and shout, hit Youngkyun over the head a few times because he’s been telling himself that this isn’t what he wants when he knows he’s never wanted something as much as this. He wants the fires that Seokwoo creates, the warm fires, not the raging, sharp, out of control flames that came through his body when a wave would hit him, but the soft edged fires that came with the feeling of his hands, his lips.

  
When he sees the vampire standing in his study, hair dishevelled, not like the tousled mess he made two weeks ago in the night, and dried tracks down his cheeks, he feels his heart drop into a pit of guilt.

He wants to turn and run, but Youngkyun runs and locks the door behind them. Chanhee bangs on the door with a fist and yells out for him but it’s no use, so he turns and looks Seokwoo in the eyes. “Let me go,” he whispers, eyes dropping from the vampire’s glazed ones to his pale lips.

“It wasn’t my idea,” he murmurs back. His voice is weak and raspy and he looks terrible. He’s paler then what he usually is and he has bags under his eyes. Chanhee didn’t even know vampires cloud look this terrible. “You haven’t eaten,” He says and Seokwoo looks away from the human, Chanhee's not sure if he looks guilty or embarrassed.

“Not for a while.” He confirms and Chanhee swallows thickly. He’s done this to him.

  
He walks closer to the vampire and he feels the warmth building up in his body. Seokwoo tenses and looks down at the human advancing on him. “I…” He reaches a hand out and the moment their skin touches he feels the fire roar, the flames rising throughout his whole body. Seokwoo relaxes in the touch.

The warmth he missed so much returns to him and his body heat rises, his fangs poke from out of his gums and he hisses at the overwhelming scent of the human. He’s walking ambrosia and he’s starving.

  
His heart beats and he swears its skips a beat when Chanhee cocks his head to the side, moves his shirt down to expose his neck and a sharp collarbone. Seokwoo wants to kiss him, ruin him. He can faintly see the faded wound on his neck from two weeks ago and he gulps. He tastes like gold and nectar and he wants him.

“You’re starving,” Chanhee comments and when his hands cup the sides of his face Seokwoo breathes shakily. He’s trying so hard to get it together and Chanhee can see it.

“It’s okay. You can drink from me.” He doesn’t have long, so what does it matter?

Seokwoo tries to pull away, but his fangs tell Chanhee otherwise.

  
“What if I can’t stop?” Chanhee sighs and pulls his face closer to his neck and Seokwoo's breathing get heavy. “It’s okay.” He assures. “You won’t drain me. You’re not an animal.”

“I’m not human either,” Chanhee just closes his eyes and presses Seokwoo's face to his neck. “It doesn’t matter… I have three days left anyway.” Seokwoo's heart clenches. He cannot let him go. He won’t let him go. “Don’t say that,” Seokwoo whispers against his skin. “It hurts me.”

“It’s the truth.” The vampire nuzzles into his neck, ignoring what he has to say and Chanhee lets out a breathy sound as the tips of his fangs drag across his delicate skin. Seokwoo places a hand on his hip, stilling him and the world goes quiet for a few seconds as his fangs pierce through his skin.

  
The burning inferno rumbles inside him. Seokwoo feels complete with Chanhee.

  
His tongue laps at the wound after his fangs leave his body. He pulls away and Chanhee leans up and wipes the blood off of his bottom lip. Seokwoo catches his finger into his mouth, savouring the taste of ambrosia on his tongue.

“Two days,” Seokwoo gulps, his hands resting on the human's hips. “Stay with me.”

  
Chanhee averts his gaze, shivering when he vampire moves a hand to trace his fresh wound lightly.

  
“Please.”

  
♱

  
Chanhee hugs the vampires one by one. Sanghyuck squeezes him too hard, Youngbin is soft and gentle, Jaeyoon pats his back tenderly and Youngkyun refuses to give him a hug to and Inseong forces him to give Chanhee a hug. The head attendant strokes his hair fondly and Taeyang tries his absolute best to keep his tears at bay as he holds him tightly.

“Thank you all,” he bows to them and Taeyang sobs and leans into Inseong’s arms while Youngkyun pats his back. “I’m sorry…”

Seokwoo is standing behind him, carrying the bag packed with their stuff for the next two days. His sunglasses are perched on his face, hiding his watery eyes as Chanhee says his final goodbyes to his friends. “We love you,” Inseong whispers and he pats Chanhee's cheek fondly. Taeyang nods, choking on his tears and Chanhee feels his own tears well in his eyes. “Don’t make me cry,” he mumbles and Taeyang tackles him into another bear hug.

“You’re so brave.” He cries and Seokwoo turns away when he feels his tears overflow in his eyes. He is so brave to make such a big decision like he has at his age. Seokwoo wants to be selfish and hold him before he can fade away, so he can live by his side forever, but he knows Chanhee doesn’t want that and he has to let him go after the two days and he thinks, no, he knows it’ll be the hardest thing he’ll ever do in all his life.

“We will miss you.” Jaeyoon murmurs and Sanghyuck is silently crying beside him. “I’m sorry I was stupid.” He bows back to Chanhee and the human shakes his head. “No, it was nice. You were the best friends I could’ve asked for.”

Everyone is crying, including Youngkyun and Seokwoo hides at the back, brushing his own salty tears off his cheeks.

“Thank you.” They all go in for one last hug and Chanhee sniffs away his tears, waves one final time to the other vampires and clutches Seokwoo's hand tightly.

  
“Let’s go.”

Chanhee falls asleep in the car after letting out all of his tears and Seokwoo sniffs his own back whenever he looks at the human's soft features.

  
Chanhee had accepted his request to spend the rest of his time with him and they decided to go to a small cabin in the mountains that Chanhee heard Jaeyoon speak about last week. It’ll be a bit of a road trip to get there, but that still meant time with each other and they both silently agreed that it was okay.

He stops at a grocery store and picks up a few different food items that he hopes Chanhee will like and he hurries back after he pays, relieved to see the human still sleeping peacefully.

Seokwoo drives for hours until Chanhee wakes up and they stop at a rest stop to stretch their legs and go to the bathroom. Seokwoo grabs him by his waist just before he gets into the car and presses their lips together.

  
Seokwoo kisses him like he’ll fall apart any second, holds him like Chanhee's going to slip away from his grip and Chanhee kisses back just as feverishly. His fingers tangle in his hair and Seokwoo is shocked when something sharp glides past his lips. Chanhee pulls away, an embarrassed look on his face and Seokwoo chuckles.

“Open your mouth,” he muses and Chanhee complies. The vampire grins at the sight of the human's little fangs and a swirl of pride fills him when Chanhee purses his lips, hiding the little baby fangs. “When’d you get them, hm?” He kisses his mouth and Chanhee melts. “Two weeks ago. It hurt.” Seokwoo hums and presses his lips to the corner of his mouth. “Of course.” They felt like two needles breaking through his gums. “Come on, we should get there in a few hours.” Chanhee doesn’t want to let him go, but he does grudgingly and Seokwoo chuckles. He takes his hand into his once in the car and Chanhee smiles. He lifts his hand to his lips and softly kisses his knuckles. Seokwoo laughs.

Just how is he supposed to let him go?

  
Chanhee gasps as he looks out of the window. Seokwoo's hand is still in his lap and he’s playing with his long fingers with one hand as he points to things outside with his other hand.

When they arrive Chanhee springs out of the car and runs to Seokwoo's side when he hears a rustle in the bushes. “What was that?” Seokwoo pauses and Chanhee thinks he might be scared as well. Seokwoo clears his throat and when a small rabbit pops out of a bush he startles, letting out a small scream. Chanhee snorts, still attached to the vampire's side. “You’re a scaredy cat.”

“Am not.” Seokwoo defends as he grabs the bag from the back seat. “Now come on, you must be hungry.”

“Are you going to cook for me?” Chanhee looks up at him expectingly and Seokwoo laughs. “I can try. I do remember a few things.”

Chanhee hums and when Seokwoo tugs on him to start walking he gapes at the building. It has a nice vibe to it with its log walls and a cute little balcony. “It’s a nice place.” He murmurs. Their bare arms brush past each others and Seokwoo sighs before holding onto his hand tightly. “It’ll be nice.” The summers air is nice brushing by their bare skin and Chanhee spots a small river by the cabin.

  
“Looks like we can cross number three and seven off here,” Seokwoo comments slyly and Chanhee’s cheeks flush. 

Skinny dipping and star gazing. 

“I’ll be up for three.” The vampire muses. “Of course you are,” Chanhee mutters a “pervert,” under his breathe with an added side eye and Seokwoo laughs and Chanhee wants to trip him up the stairs of the cabin. “I think you’re pretty.” The vampire admits and Chanhee screws his nose up, cheeks reddening. Chanhee opens the door with the keys Jaeyoon gave him. He’s not entirely sure how he got to be the owner of the cabin, but he’ll take it.

  
They scamper in and Chanhee makes a beeline to the king-sized bed. The sheets aren’t silky like Seokwoo's bed, but he’s sure if Seokwoo's beside him it’ll feel like heaven. It’s just one open room. A bed is pushed at the back with white covers and there’s a small kitchen near the entrance. Large windows line the walls and open up to the beautiful mountain scenery around them and Chanhee smiles. It’s stunning.

Seokwoo throws the bag and it skids across the wooden floors and Chanhee scowls but he’s rushing over and before he knows it Seokwoo's laying on top of him, squishing him.

  
“Can’t breathe,” he wheezes out while punching the vampire’s back. The vampire rolls over and takes Chanhee with him, swapping their positions. The vampire kisses him, soft and warm and Chanhee sighs into the kiss.

They lay there for a good twenty minutes, hands wandering and lips connecting and when Seokwoo's hands slip into Chanhee's pants the human pulls back with a jutted out bottom lip. “Food first, I’m hungry.” Seokwoo raises his eyebrows and Chanhee's cheeks turn red for the nth time because of him.

  
Chanhee sits at the island and watches Seokwoo fumble around in the kitchen with a fond smile. “I heard you said you like chicken,” Seokwoo says, sitting with him while the human eats the food with a happy smile. “I do. It’s nice, thank you.” Seokwoo shrugs and waits for him to finish eating before he leans in for another kiss.

  
“Say,” Chanhee says through Seokwoo's endless kisses. “We don’t we go cross off stargazing?” Seokwoo leans away and shrugs. “Only if I get to kiss you still.” Chanhee laughs and grabs his hand and pulls him out the backdoor.

They fall to the plush grass and Seokwoo holds him close. Chanhee looks up at his face when he hears his heart thump in his chest. Seokwoo smiles, wide, bright and his own heart picks up in his chest. Chanhee thinks he should smile more often.

“Your heart.” Seokwoo doesn’t say anything. He just smiles and holds him close while they look at the visible, twinkling stars.

They fall into silence, content with the sound of each others heartbeat and soft breathing.  
“You know,” Chanhee murmurs softly, breaking the silence between them. He turns to face Seokwoo who blinks softly. His lips brush past his and he smiles, eyes softening and Seokwoo gulps.

He’s effortlessly beautiful. In the moonlight, his eyes shine with wonder, fondness and his lips soft, like pink rose petals. He shines like the stars in the night and Seokwoo feels his heart clench. He can’t ever let him go.

  
“Maybe I’ll become a star,” Seokwoo feels his heart tumble and crash in his chest. He knows it’s what Chanhee wants, to not become a vampire, to not live forever but he wants so badly to be selfish and hold onto him for eternity. “That’d be nice.” He adds on. “Maybe I can still exist, just as a shining star.”

_  
My dear, you already shine like the sun. _

  
Seokwoo swallows and he pulls him closer. “Please don’t say things like that,” Seokwoo whispers into his hair and Chanhee leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “It saddens me.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanhee mutters. “We should just cherish each other while we can, then.” He adds and Seokwoo nods, a small smile on his lips.

Love stitches to their bedsheets that night, lips stained red. Chanhee's straddles Seokwoo and his figure illuminated by the moonlight behind him. His fingers grasp onto sheets as he bounces softly and Seokwoo presses kisses to fingers, his palms, his shoulders, his neck and his lips. They're set aflame with each other, eager flames painting pictures on the sheets.

7\. Stargaze x

♱

The morning is full of soft brushes of lips, bare skin rubbing together and soft moans.

  
Seokwoo tries his hardest not to be upset when he’s making breakfast for Chanhee who’s still in bed, still tired from last nights events. Seokwoo doesn’t blame him either, he had lost control for a good few minutes.

  
He’s rather surprised when he wanders out in one of his button ups, the top few buttons are undone to show the bite marks littering on his collar bones and Seokwoo looks rather proud.

“You okay?” He asks with a small chuckle. Chanhee nods and shimmies himself in front of the vampire. “Good morning,” He whispers, soft raspy and Seokwoo's insides melt a bit. “Good afternoon.” Seokwoo corrects and Chanhee laughs. 

“I didn’t mind wasting my time like that.” Seokwoo smiles slyly. “We should’ve done it more.” Seokwoo's smile falls, but he picks it up as fast as it drops when he notices Chanhee is watching him.

  
The human eats quickly and soon, Seokwoo's being pulled outside again. Chanhee glows in the sunlight and Seokwoo wants to capture this moment forever. His hand clasped tightly in his, dark hair tousled gently from the wind and his fingers, petal-like lips stretched into a dazzling smile. Seokwoo laughs, a deep rumble from his chest and Chanhee's tinkling laughter rings in his ears.

  
“Three,” Chanhee whispers breathlessly. Seokwoo can’t help it but reach in for a kiss. “Let’s tick off three.”

  
Seokwoo grins wide and he nods with an added laugh when Chanhee struggles with his buttons. His shirt pools at his ankles and Seokwoo grins at the human who’s pulling on his shirt impatiently.

“Is it cold?” Chanhee asks him and Seokwoo cocks an eyebrow at him. “What? I don—“ Chanhee smiles cheekily and then he’s pushed hard and he falls into the water. The water is nice against his skin and he laughs when he surfaces. He sticks a thumbs up at Chanhee and soon after they’re having a full-blown water fight.

  
“Stop it!” Chanhee chokes on water from Seokwoo’s attack. “This is like some avatar shit!” Seokwoo doesn’t know what he means by that and he continues to push his arms out, covering his little human in water. “I can’t breathe!”

  
Seokwoo stops and Chanhee swims towards him, a scowl on his face and Seokwoo's expecting him to splash him with water, but he grabs onto his shoulders, presses their bare bodies together and kisses him, hard. Seokwoo laughs against his lips. They float around in the water for some time and when the sun starts to set, Chanhee trudges out of the water with Seokwoo following in suit.

3\. Skinny dip x

  
“Are you scared?” Seokwoo asks softly while Chanhee's putting his shirt back on, not caring if it gets wet or not. He’s got his pants back on himself and the water seeps through the fabric of his shorts. “Of the end?” Chanhee looks back and Seokwoo nods in confirmation. It’s soon, his end. Maybe three hours if they’re lucky.

He sighs and sprawls out on the grass. Seokwoo joins him. “Well,” He wasn’t ever scared for the end, and he’s not scared of dying but now, spending time with Seokwoo and looking back on all the time they’ve spent together, he’s scared to leave him behind.

“I’m not scared of dying.” He admits and Seokwoo goes silent. That definitely wasn’t the answer he wanted. “I’ve been scared of a few things in my life. Like spiders.” He screws his face up at the thought of the creepy arachnids. “I used to be scared of being lonely when I was younger but one day I realised that I wouldn’t be lonely forever, but,” He exhales loudly. “I am scared of forever.”

Seokwoo pulls at the grass around him. He doesn’t want Chanhee to be scared of forever. He doesn’t want him to be scared of the thought of living with him forever.

“Forever is scary,” Seokwoo finds himself saying grimly. He reaches out for Chanhee with clammy palms and holds him close. “I think it’s scary and I’m going to be here forever.” He swallows and his heart beats faster in his chest. His stomach swirls with something unfamiliar, but he recognises the fear. “But when I think about forever with you,” He breathes in shakily and Chanhee sits up. He follows and reaches out for his hands. “I’m not so afraid of forever anymore.”

  
Chanhee looks away and Seokwoo tries to swallow his fear. “Please,” He murmurs, cupping the human's cheek. He caresses his face and he angles his face towards him. Their lips met in a desperate kiss and Chanhee lets out a small whimper. Seokwoo swallows the sob building in his throat. 

  
“I feel alive with you,” Seokwoo confesses breathlessly and Chanhee shudders, and his eyes dart around, but he holds his chin, brushes their lips together and it gives them both strength. “You make my heart beat, you make me feel warm. Your existence,” He pauses to kiss him again. “Is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen. I’m six hundred and thirty four. I’m practically dead, Chanhee but you make me breathe, you make fires alight inside me and I’ve never felt this way. Even in my human years.”

  
Chanhee blinks softly and Seokwoo can see tears brimming in his pretty chocolate eyes. “I don’t know, Seokwoo.” He can't bear to look at the heartbroken look on the vampire's face. “I don’t want forever.”

“I know,” Seokwoo replies hurriedly. His barriers are down and all Chanhee can see is his lonely soul alit with his love and Chanhee feels his heart tug in his chest.

“I want to be selfish,” he whimpers and Chanhee chokes on a sob at the back of his throat. “I want you.”

Seokwoo swallows hard and his hands tighten around his body. “I’ve spent days trying to figure out what this feeling is and I can’t find a word to fit it. No combination of letters can accurately express what this feeling is. Love is too weak, Chanhee.” He whispers brokenly.

  
The human gulps and he leans closer. Closer until their lips touch and he knows then that he doesn’t want to move away from where he is now, safe in Seokwoo's arms. “It’s like my every atom gravitates towards you,” Chanhee whispers against his lips. “I was so afraid of the feelings I had, I wanted them to go away because I knew what the ending would be like and I’m so sorry. Gosh, I’m sorry I don’t deserve you.”

“I could say the same thing.” Chanhee whimpers. Seokwoo holds him tighter.

The sun turns Chanhee into gold and Seokwoo smiles fondly. He’s his favourite creation, he’s his sun, his flame.

  
“You've ignited the never-ending flame inside of me, so please, don't go,” Seokwoo whispers brokenly across his lips. Chanhee feels the flame rise inside of him and he wraps his arms tightly around the vampire.

“I’ll burn for you as long as we exist,” comes his reply and Seokwoo chokes out in relief, happiness.

He presses their lips together and Seokwoo tastes smoke between his lips, it’s inviting and the warm flames crackle inside of them. His fingertips warm by Chanhee's hearth and the human’s nerve ends made from matchsticks set ablaze. They don’t think of burning.

  
Seokwoo holds him as he turns and their flame roars, breaking out into an inferno.

Their fire is never-ending.

~~ 8\. Get a boyfriend ~~

  
Forever with the beloved x

  
♱

**Author's Note:**

> idk man 
> 
> twitter: chanishands


End file.
